


Specter and Pearson's Son

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: Pearson and Son [2]
Category: Pearson (TV 2019), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Gay Male Character, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mike-Centric, Mother Jessica, Mother-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jessica, Successful Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Mike Pearson-Ross is back where he belongs; back at the firm where his mother is managing partner, and his boyfriend is named partner, but just because he is back where he belongs doesn’t mean life is going to be easy; after all life would be boring if it was.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Jessica Pearson & Harvey Specter, Jessica Pearson & Mike Ross, Katrina Bennett & Donna Paulsen, Katrina Bennett & Mike Ross, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Pearson and Son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820188
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN** : So, it's been a while since I've written a suits story. Since the last time I wrote a suits story I actually started Law School myself and will be finishing in December if everything goes to plan. So, I guess it's kind of fitting to be starting a new suits story in my last semester break. Hope you like.

I'm still getting the hang of writing this story how I wrote the original, so for the first few chapters you might see more scenes that are very, very similar to cannon. This should only last until I get back into the flow of this universe, as I have figured out a lot of future changes, both out of necessity or personal opinion.

* * *

After dinner with Jessica the night before Mike Pearson-Ross, and Harvey Specter, returned to Harvey's condo where they spend the night together. Having gotten up early as they know they have a fight coming, Harvey and Mike are getting out of the shower that they took together.

"So, where do you have to head off to?" Harvey asks, kissing Mike's neck, as he and Mike walk out of the shower.

"I told mom that I would meet her for breakfast, Katrina too, and I know you plan to take Donna shopping," Mike explains, knowing that Jessica wants to have breakfast with both of them to make sure that things are completely right between them all.

"After the last couple of weeks, she needs it," Harvey admits.

"Yeah, she does," Mike admits, pain in his voice.

"Was Katrina with her last night?" Harvey asks curious, as that's what he assumes.

"Yeah, she was," Mike confirms.

"Good," Harvey says, sounding relieved, and the two of them kiss once more.

* * *

About an hour after he and Harvey got out of the shower at Harvey's condo Mike, who road his bike, is arriving at a restaurant where he isn't at all surprised to see his mother and Katrina sitting together, drinking coffee, and talking; and he is glad to see that things between them seem good.

"You're late," Katrina informs Mike as he sits down.

"By like two minutes," Mike respond, rolling his eyes, as he greats his mother with a kiss to her cheek. "How's Donna?" Mike asks curious, looking at Katrina because he knows they stayed together the night before.

"Still freaked, she thought she thought she could trust Stephen, but she's Donna. She'll be okay," Katrina explains, believing that.

"That's good," Mike admits. "How are you?" Mike asks his mother concerned. "We just got over several battles, and we got at least one more to go," Mike says, looking at Jessica concerned.

"Yeah, we do," Jessica confirms. "But we'll get through it," Jessica admits. "I'm really glad you decided to come back," Jessica tells her son, meaning that completely as she really thought that Mike would never come back to the firm.

"I am too," Mike admits.

"Same," Katrina confirms.

"And I am also glad that the three of us can get back to how things should be," Jessica admits.

"Same," Mike, and Katrina both say, the three of them exchange smiles, and proceed to have a very enjoyable breakfast and the best part is that things are back to how they should be between them.

* * *

While Mike, Katrina and Jessica are having breakfast together Harvey has headed to Donna's apartment to take her shopping to try and help her.

"You look happier than you did last night," Harvey says to Donna as she walks out of her apartment.

"I am," Donna admits, being pretty sure that Katrina is a large reason for that.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asks surprised.

"I was thinking I'd give you a ride," Harvey explains.

"You made sure I had a ride with Katrina last night," Donna reminds Harvey, saying what she knows occurred even though Katrina didn't explicitly say so.

"Yeah, but this time I thought I'd join you," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, we put in fifteen-hour day twelve feet from each other. You really want to go to work together?" Donna asks curious.

"Who said anything about work? We have breakfast at Nougatine and an excursion to Hermes that may or may not involve a new handbag," Harvey explains, smirking slightly.

"You've been needing a new handbag," Donna says, also smirking.

"You can never have too many handbags," Harvey says as he opens the door to the car.

"Harvey, why are you doing this?" Donna asks curious.

"Donna, we've all been through a lot. We deserve a little celebration," Harvey explains, knowing between Mike, and everything else that has happened lately, they all have stuff to celebrate.

"Well, in that case, you had it pretty rough. We're gonna need to get you more than one handbag," Donna explains, as she walks towards the car.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harvey says, closing the door before walking over to the other side of the car.

* * *

A while after she had breakfast with her son, and the woman who is almost like a daughter to her, Jessica is sitting in her office.

"Jessica," A voice says, and Jessica looks up to see Louis.

"Louis, what can I do for you?" Jessica asks curious.

"Actually, I'm not here about me, I'm here about you," Louis explains.

"How so?" Jessica asks curious.

"Um, I want to handle the dissolution," Louis explains.

"So this is about you," Jessica realises.

"No, Jessica," Louis says. "I got Ave out when you wanted her out. I proved that I will do whatever it takes, and what's more, I know Darby's assets, and I will get you everything that you had coming," Louis explains.

"I can get everything I have coming," Jessica explains.

"Maybe, but after what Stephen Huntley and Edward Darby did, you want to exact a pound of flesh. You want to kill them both," Louis explains.

"What's your point?" Jessica asks curious, there being an annoyed edge to her voice.

"My point is, that you go into that room angry, you're gonna have blinders on, and they're going to lead you any way they want you to go," Louis explains. "I get in that room, I'm cool as a cucumber, and I will lead whatever way you want to go," Louis reveals, and as he does Harvey walks into the room.

"We just got Edward Darby's proposed formula for splitting our assets," Harvey says, as he hands the documents over to Jessica.

"Son of a bitch," Jessica says angrily, once she reads it.

"I know! He thinks he can dictate terms after what he's done? We need to crush him," Harvey says angrily.

"See? Blinders," Louis explains.

"What?" Harvey asks confused.

"Louis was just suggesting that he run the negotiations," Jessica explains.

"Louis also suggested the firm adopt a badger as a mascot," Harvey says sarcastically.

"The badger is a noble and fearsome creature, but that's not the point, I can beat them," Louis explains.

"And the Washington generals think they can beat the Globetrotters, but they're not even in the same league," Harvey explains.

"My father played for the Washington Generals," Louis explains.

"See?"

"So, what are you saying. I'm not even in your league?" Louis asks, annoyed.

"I'm saying you and I don't even play the same sport," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, enough," Jessica says, sounding annoyed. "And Louis has a point," Jessica explains.

"You seriously want to consider this?" Harvey asks shocked. "This is a joke!" Harvey exclaims.

"Louis, will you give us a moment? Please?" Jessica requests, her voice calm.

"I am not a joke!" Louis exclaims, before leaving.

"You can't do that anymore," Jessica explains.

"You mean make fun of Louis?" Harvey asks. "It's one of life's great pleasures," Harvey admits.

"When the two of you were colleagues, that's fair game, but you're a name partner now, and you have to show him some respect," Jessica explains, wanting Harvey to understand that.

"I a showing him respect. I'm being dismissive to his face," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, remember Kopelman?" Jessica asks curious.

"Combovers like that are hard to forget," Harvey comments.

"When I first started here, he and I would fight like cats and dogs every day, toe-to-toe, then one day he went to far. He crossed a line and I'd had enough, and I went in, and I ripped him up," Jessica explains. "You know what I did the day after Daniel and I took over the firm?" Jessica asks, and Harvey looks interested. "I went to Kopelman, and I told him how much I valued him," Jessica explains.

"Kopelman never voted against you the whole time I knew him," Harvey realises.

"Exactly," Jessica confirms. "And by the way, Louis is right," Jessica explains.

"Jessica, it's one thing for me to show Louis respect, but you want to put me on the slides for him?" Harvey asks shocked and angry.

"I'm gonna put him in at quarterback, then snap the ball to you," Jessica says, before explaining her full plan.

* * *

After explaining her plan to Harvey Jessica has left her office as there is one more move she has to make before she can consider letting Louis do the negotiation.

"Katrina, I need to talk to you," Jessica says to Katrina as she walks into her office, having closed the door behind her.

"What do you need?" Katrina asks, assuming something must have happened since breakfast, and she is prepared to do whatever Jessica needs.

"Louis is going to handle the disillusion negotiations," Jessica explains. "But I need you to be in the room with him," Jessica explains.

"You want me to keep him under control," Katrina realises, as it would make sense.

"You're the only one I trust who can," Jessica explains.

"Of course, you know I'll do whatever you need," Katrina assures Jessica, her loyalty to Jessica being one of the reasons why Jessica offered her a job without hesitation.

"I'm going to tell Louis, but you need to understand that we need both of you to hold of locking the current client allocation until Harvey and Mike change the attorney of record on clients big enough to skew things in our favour," Jessica explains, letting Katrina in on the plan as she completely trusts her.

"You got it," Katrina respond, and the two of them exchange understanding looks.

* * *

Not long after she talked to Katrina Jessica is in her office when Louis walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" Louis asks.

"Yes, and it's important," Jessica explains.

"What can I do for you? Adjust the font on the new business cards? Order some pens?" Louis asks, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know. If we don't have any pens, what would you sign the order with?" Jessica asks, sounding amused.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Louis asks, sounding frustrated.

"I was just making a little joke," Jessica explains.

"Oh, I thought I was the only joke around here," Louis comments.

"Louis, you are no joke, and you're right," Jessica admits. "You have been on the sidelines far too long. I want you to handle the negotiations," Jessica explains.

"You won't be sorry," Louis says with a grin. "You want a pound of flesh, I'm gonna bring you the whole carcass," Louis explains.

"I believe you would, but I'm going to ask you to do something else," Jessica explains.

"Anything you need," Louis responds.

"I need you to be fair," Jessica explains.

"Fair?" Louis asks shocked.

"Yes, fair," Jessica confirms.

"That's one way to go," Louis says shocked.

"It's the way to go, because I need them to believe that we're moving on, when, in fact, we're going after their clients," Jessica explains.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. You and Harvey are letting me in on one of your missions?" Louis asks shocked. "This is Litt-tastic," Louis says shocked.

"Louis, calm down," Jessica says.

"Calm down? No! this is just like the great escape. You're recruiting me to go behind enemy lines. I'm Steve McQueen," Louis says, sounding amazed.

"You know the Great Escape?" Jessica asks surprised.

"Are you kidding? Charles Bronson grew up in my grandmothers shtel," Louis explains.

"Then you know Steve McQueen was the cooler kid," Jessica says. "Louis, I need you to be the cooler kid," Jessica explains.

"Yeah, I am cool," Louis says, sounding proud of himself "So you're authorizing me to sign you on your behalf?" Louis asks curious.

"Yes, but Katrina is going to be with you and under no circumstances are you to lock in the existing client allocations," Jessica explains, her voice completely serious.

"Please, I'd die before I let that happen," Louis comments.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Jessica says, counting on Katrina to keep Louis rained in, as while it is a difficult job she knows that Katrina is completely up to it.

* * *

A little while later Katrina and Louis are walking towards the conference room together, discussing the plan.

"Louis I know you're a gladiator, but Jessica needs us to be negotiators," Katrina reminds Louis, wanting to make sure he understands what is going on. "We've got to make sure we don't lock in the client allocations until Harvey and Mike lands Samsung," Katrina explains as she has been in communication with Mike and so she knows who Harvey and Mike are going after.

"I know, which is exactly you need to make sure my inner gladiator doesn't get past my outer negotiator," Louis explains. "Jessica is counting on us," Louis explains.

"Yes, she is," Katrina confirms, as they walk into the conference room and the second they do Katrina realises that her job just got a hell of a lot more difficult.

"Nesbit," Louis says shocked.

"Litt," Louis says.

"I see you're wearing your checked suit with your crimson power tie," Louis comments.

"You see correctly," Nigel confirms.

"Looks like you came to play hardball," Louis comments, and Katrina is quiet as she plans to be quiet until she needs to step in, which she assumes will be very soon.

"I didn't come to play anything. I came to win," Nigel explains.

"Well, I'm not here to win. I'm here to make sure hammer out a fair agreement," Louis says, fighting to calm down.

"And to help you achieve that, I see you've brought Tinker Bell," Nigel says to Katrina.

"You were so scared of Tinker Bell you assigned her a complicated trial at the last minute so I couldn't represent Louis in your cat trial," Katrina says, an edge to her voice.

"Speaking of my lovely Mikado I have something for you," Nigel explains, throwing a pile onto the table.

"Those are the letters I wrote to Mikado," Louis realises, and as he does Katrina knows that things are going to get a lot worse.

"Unopened," Nigel explains.

"You never read them to her?" Louis asks angrily.

"Not a single word," Nigel explains, with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch! You think you can rattle me? I'm unrattleble," Louis explains, clearly becoming angry.

"Really? This is the portrait that you sent her," Nigel says to Louis as he shows the image.

"Get out!" Louis exclaims, clearly speaking to Katrina.

"I'm not going to do that," Katrina says, looking at Louis, taking a step forward. "And you're not going to not going to rattle the formattable Louis Litt by doing shit like this," Katrina explains, looking at Nigel. "We all know that the reason you didn't read the letters to Mikardo is because he likes Louis's better," Katrina says, trying to defuse the situation, by calming Louis and pissing of Nigel. "So, we could continue this measuring contest, which is honestly a bore, or we can act like the Harvard educated lawyers we are and figure out a disillusion agreement so that the three of us never have to be in a room together again," Katrina explains and as she does she looks between Louis and Nigel, both of whom nod. "Great, let's get to work," Katrina says, as the three of them take seats, and start to work on their agreement.

As the three of them work both Katrina and Louis make sure that they avoid talking about the client allocations as they know Katrina will get a message from Mike when he and Harvey have landed Samsung.

* * *

While Katrina is with Louis doing what they can to delay locking in the client list Mike and Harvey are walking up to the Samsung headquarters. As they walk closer to the building Harvey isn't at all surprised to see Scottie.

"I'm assuming you were expecting this," Mike whispers to his boyfriend.

"Yep," Harvey confirms.

"You son of a bitch," Scottie says angrily as Harvey and Mike approach her.

"You knew we'd come after Samsung," Harvey says.

"I knew what suit you'd be wearing, and I knew Mike would be by your side," Scottie says, looking between them, knowing that Harvey and Mike got back together thanks to Darby.

"That one wasn't hard to guess," Mike says.

"I know Tiger Woods wears red on Sundays. It doesn't mean I can beat him," Harvey comments.

"I'm not going to let you poach our clients, Harvey," Scottie informs Harvey.

"Isn't you poaching our clients what lead to this merger in the first place?" Mike asks, knowing the answer.

"That was fair game, this is bad faith," Scottie explains.

"Bad faith? I'm going after Samsung. I'm not murdering anybody and lying about it to my partners," Harvey says.

"Don't you dare put me in with them," Scottie says angrily.

"Aren't you already in with them?" Mike asks, as that's what it seems like to him.

"Mike's right, what the hell are you still doing in bed with these people, Scottie," Harvey asks.

"As you know, I don't always have the best judgement of who I get into bed with, and as for why I'm still in business with them…" Scottie starts to say.

"Let me guess you beat me on the dissolution negotiation, you get your name on the door," Harvey assumes as that is what makes sense.

"Yep, Darby agreed to it the second that you pushed him out," Scottie explains.

"You know he only did that because he knew when word got out that his house was on fire, he had to something," Mike explains.

"Well he did, he put me against the two of you," Scottie explains, still trying to get used to that fact. "And as you just noted, our house in on fire, and I'm gonna fight tooth and nail to put that damn thing out," Scottie explains.

"You can fight tooth and nail all you like, but it's never done a thing for you against me before," Harvey explains.

"That's because I always had something else on my mind, but it's more than clear to me that that's never gonna to happen," Scottie says, looking between Harvey and Mike.

"Say what you want, Scottie, but we're going in there, and you're not gonna stop us," Harvey explains, and once he does both he and Mike sidestep Scottie and head into the building. Together, they manage to convince Samsung to make them their lawyers.

* * *

A while after Mike and Harvey managed to land Samsung, and Katrina and Louis finished the disillusion agreement, Donna, Katrina and Mike are in Katrina's office. While Donna is sitting at her desk, Mike is sitting on the cabinet behind her desk and Donna is sitting in a chair Infront of the desk, with her feet on Katrina's desk.

"So we really did it," Mike says, sounding both relieved, and a little surprised.

"We really did, but it wasn't easy," Katrina admits. "Louis almost lost it more than once," Katrina admits.

"But he didn't because you were there, because you kept him under control, because you're awesome," Donna tells her friend.

"Thanks Donna," Katrina says, with a slight smile, as Mike reaches over and squeezes his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

While Donna, Katrina, and Mike are in Katrina's office Harvey and Jessica are in her office, both sitting on the couch, having a very similar conversation.

"We actually got what we wanted for once," Jessica says, looking glad.

"Yeah, we did," Harvey says, looking glad. "It was a good idea to put Katrina with Louis, for some reason those two works together, she knows just how to deal with him," Harvey says, feeling surprised by that as he didn't think anyone, other than Donna, could handle Louis.

"Katrina has spent her life dealing with difficult people, she has thick skin, knows know to use emotions, and she knows exactly what to do in situations like the one in that conference room today; it's part of the reason why she makes an incredible lawyer," Jessica explains, and as she does Harvey gives her an interested look. "Long story," Jessica says, as she also knows is that it isn't her story to tell. If Katrina wants Harvey to know about her life then it is up to her to tell him.

"So, Louis didn't shit the bed, we got Samsung, and a disillusion agreement," Harvey says. "Today's a good day, Jessica," Harvey says.

"Really is," Jessica confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

As something she has been waiting for came through Katrina has left Donna and Mike and is heading to Louis's office.

"Louis," Katrina says, once she gets to his door.

"Katrina, I wanted to say thank you, for keeping me from losing it with Nigel," Louis admits.

"It's okay, Louis," Katrina assures him. "I know neither of us are ones for sentimentality, but I have something for you," Katrina says, showing a 'you've just got Litt Up' mug. "The trademark came through ten minutes ago," Katrina explains, as she puts the mug on the desk.

"I… I don't know what to say," Louis admits, as he reaches over and picks up the cup.

"You don't have to say anything; after today you deserve a celebration," Katrina explains.

"That's the thing Katrina, I think we might be celebrating too early," Louis admits.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asks curious, as she sits down across from Louis.

"Nigel's me, and I can't help thinking that if we had lost one of our biggest clients while I was in a negotiation then I wouldn't give up so easily," Louis admits.

"Louis, what would you do?" Katrina asks, and as she does Louis explains what he would do, and what they should do.

* * *

A few hours after they confronted Scottie Mike and Harvey are walking into Harvey's condo. As they walk in they are both surprised, and rather annoyed to find Scottie waiting for them, sitting on one of the chairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks shocked. He would ask how she got in, but he knows that there are certain people who know ways to get into Harvey's condo, and it doesn't surprise him that Scottie is one of those people.

"I'm here to finish our conversation from earlier. I can't believe you did that," Scottie says angrily. "What the hell happened to the Harvey Specter who would stop at nothing to win, but who always operated in good faith?"

"I told you, I'm not bound by good faith on this deal after what your boss did," Harvey explains.

"It's not just Edward's firm!" Scottie exclaims.

"What does that have to do with it?" Harvey asks, honestly he would love to get this conversation done so that he can spend time with his boyfriend.

"How can you ask that? You shrunk the whole pie for the sole purpose of getting a bigger piece for yourself, and it screwed me, along with Edward," Scottie explains.

"Can you hurry up and get to what you actually want, Scottie?" Mike asks, trying very, very hard not to be jealous.

"What I want is for you to give us Samsung to us," Scottie explains.

"Not going to happen," Harvey informs her.

"You know when you needed help with Ava Hessington, because Mike was gone, even though you sent me back to London, I helped you, and you said that I matter to you, that I always would. Was that bullshit or not?" Scottie asks, and Mike has to once more fight down feelings of jealousy.

"It wasn't bullshit, and if you're in trouble personally…" Harvey starts to explain.

"I am in trouble personally," Scottie says. "You said it yourself our house is on fire and it's my job to put it out. if you crush me… I'll have nothing," Scottie admits, pain in her voice.

"You know what happens if we go back to Samsung now? We lose them and so do you, because they're never going to go back to you after this," Mike points out. "Edward Darby merged with Mom and then set both our houses on fire so he's not going to fire you because you can't put his fire out," Mike explains. "But if you protect the things that matter to him form the fire he'll never forget that, and he'll make sure you have what matters to you," Mike tells Scottie as while he didn't spend a lot of time with Darby he has come to realises that.

"You really do see things that others don't," Scottie says, as while she has realised that Mike is right, and he has given her an idea, she also knows that she wouldn't have thought of it on her own. "I get it, you two, I get why you work," Scottie admits, as she looks between Mike and Harvey.

"I meant it when I said you'll always mean something to me, and if you really need me you know I'll be there, but I can't do anything about this," Harvey admits.

"Yeah, I guess not," Scottie says, sounding both defeated and angry. "See you, Harvey, Mike," Scottie says, before picking up her bag and heading out of the condo.

"You okay?" Mike asks concerned as he figures that it wasn't easy for Harvey not to help her.

"Yeah, I am," Harvey says, and he turns to his boyfriend.

Once Harvey is facing him Mike leans forward and kisses him.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Mike admits.

"Me too," Harvey says, as he puts his hands on Mike's waist and pulls him towards him. "How would you feel about skipping dinner?" Harvey asks, after he kisses Mike once more, giving Mike a look.

"I can get on board with that," Mike responds returning the look, and the two of them head to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:** Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Hope you like how this chapter, and the story will go; I want you to keep in mind that there are going to be a lot of changes to cannon as this story goes on. honestly, the next couple of chapters will be very similar to cannon, but that will quickly change.

* * *

After having a late morning with Mike Harvey has made his way to the office where he is actually working when Donna walks into his office.

"Harvey, I have some bad news," Donna explains, telling Harvey the news that she knows Louis, Mike, Katrina and Jessica all got.

"What is it?" Harvey asks curious, and as he does he sees the look on Donna's face. "Donna, what's happened?"

"Hessington Oli just fired us," Donna explains.

"Damn it Scottie!" Harvey says angrily, standing up.

"You don't know that it was her," Donna tells her friend.

"After the conversation Mike and I had with her last night this has Scottie written all over," Harvey reveals. "She's pissed at us, and she wants in Darby's good books, so she decided to take away our oil revenues to make her piece of the pie skyrocket," Harvey says angrily, as he heads to the door.

"Harvey, please, don't do anything rash," Donna suggests.

"What the hell are you saying?" Harvey asks angrily.

"I'm saying call her," Donna suggest, as she knows it would be best.

"How would that go?" Harvey asks. "'Hey, Scottie, thanks for dicking me over. Can you please take it back?'" Harvey asks, sarcastically.

"You don't know how it would go and you could find out if you would drop your pride and just give them the benefit of the doubt," Donna suggests.

"You gave someone the benefit of the doubt and look how that turned out," Harvey responds, and the seconds the words are out of his mouth he realises that it was a mistake because of the look on Donna's face.

"You think just because you brought me a handbag you can say that to me?" Donna asks angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Harvey admits. "I thought this was over, that we could finally put this whole thing to bed, and now I don't have time to cry to Scottie because I have to figure out what our next move is," Harvey explains, as he heads out of his office, and as he does Louis hurries up to him.

"Not now, Louis," Harvey says to him,

"Yes, now, Harvey," Louis responds. "Katrina and I figured out the answer," Louis explains.

"The answer to what?" Harvey asks confused, as the two of them walk together.

"To shoving the Hessington Oil Firing up Edward Darby's ass," Louis explains.

"We just got fired, how do you already have a way to do that?" Harvey asks confused.

"Katrina and I realised that Nigel is basically me and so we thought about what I would do," Louis explains. "We put something to something in motion just in case, but I can't pull the trigger, you have to," Louis explains.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks interested.

"Tony Gianopolous. He can triple the revenue we lost with Hessington Oil, and they're technically not a new client," Louis explains.

"So there's nothing Scottie can do," Harvey realises. "What makes you two think he's gonna go for it?" Harvey asks.

"Because Katrina and I went there, they're primed to say yes. They just won't… they just won't say yes to us," Louis explains, pain in his voice. "Give them this. they'll say yes to this," Louis explains, handing the file over, which Harvey has a look at.

"Louis, this is brilliant, and if you hadn't had the balls to come to me, we'd have nothing right now," Harvey explains, sounding amazed.

"Katrina convinced me to," Louis admits.

"But you still had the courage to come," Harvey reminds him. "Louis, I've told you this before, but it's always been when I needed something from you, and I don't need anything from you right now, because you just gave it to me. So maybe you can hear it when I say it, I respect you," Harvey informs him. "You're an excellent attorney, a valuable member of this firm," Harvey tells him, and Louis overwhelmed with tears of joy in his eyes.

"And a friend?" Louis asks.

"Don't push it," Harvey responds, and the two of them laugh.

"Sorry. Seriously Harvey, I just have to say, um, it means so much when you say all that," Louis admits.

"Do you need a tissue or something?" Louis teases.

"Can I use your pocket square?" Louis asks curious.

"Under no circumstances," Harvey responds.

"I'll be fine," Louis responds. "And you and Jessica need to take that over to Gianopolous right now," Louis explains.

"Screw that. I'm going over there with you," Harvey responds, and the two of them head out of the firm together.

* * *

Hours later Harvey and Louis have gone to Tony Gianopolus, gotten him to sign with them, and have taken him to Chicago. While Louis and Harvey are on their way back from Chicago Mike, Donna and Katrina are eating dinner together at Donna's cubical.

"So, Scottie or Nigel, which one do you think got us fired by Ava?" Donna asks curious.

"Nigel," Katrina says, at the same time Mike says,

"Scottie,".

"You're all knowing, who do you think did it?" Katrina asks curious.

"Honestly, it could be either of them," Donna admits. "Or it could have been neither of them," Donna explains.

"Bets are it was one of them, and even with Harvey and Louis getting Genopolis I don't think this is over," Mike admits.

"Yeah, it's really not," Katrina confirms. "'Pass me the spring rolls,'" Katrina request and as she does Donna hands them over.

"I really like how peaceful this place is at night," Mike admits, as he looks around as when the office is like that it reminds him of the file room.

"It is kind of nice," Donna admits, as she steams some of Katrina's food

"Yep," Katrina's says as she hits Donna's chopsticks with hers.

"Are you three enjoying your picnic?" Harvey asks, as he walks towards them, feeling a little amused by what is going on at Donna's desk.

"How was Chicago?" Mike asks curious as Harvey gets to where the three of them are sitting.

"Not bad," Harvey admits. "Get out of here, you've done enough over the last couple of days," Harvey says, as he looks between Donna, Katrina and Mike.

"I don't need to be told twice," Katrina admits, as she starts to collect her stuff. "Want to share a ride?" Katrina asks Donna curious.

"Sure," Donna respond, as she stands up too. "Night Harvey, Mike," Donna says, as she and Katrina walk away, honestly neither of them would be surprised if Mike and Harvey stayed longer.

"I meant you too Rookie," Harvey admits.

"You sure?" Mike asks. "I'm happy to stay," Mike says, as he stands up.

"I'm sure," Harvey says, and because they are alone he leans forward and kisses Mike, a kiss which Mike gladly responds too.

"We've never done that here that before," Mike says, with a grin.

"No, we haven't," Harvey responds, as he too smiles. "I've got some work to get finished, but I'll see you later," Harvey explains.

"I can help," Mike tells his boyfriend.

"I appreciate that, but you've done enough," Harvey tells his boyfriend, before kissing him once more. "I'll see you later," Harvey assures Mike, who nods, and the two of them head in separate directions. Mike heads towards the bullpen to collect his stuff while Harvey heads to his office.

* * *

Not long after Mike, Donna, and Katrina left Harvey is in his office, wanting to get his work done as soon as possible, when Scottie, seemingly furious, storms in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scottie asks angrily, throwing a file on Harvey's desk.

"I see you got my little gut punch," Harvey comments.

"I came to you hat in hand, and this is what you do.. stack the numbers?" Scottie asks angrily.

"Hat in hand? More like a wolf in sheep's clothing," Harvey says angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Scottie asks confused.

"Hessington Oil, you can say it was Nigel all you want, but we both know he wouldn't have done something like this unless you were on board," Harvey explains.

"Harvey I didn't do this! Neither did Nigel, you have my word!" Scottie exclaims.

"Bullshit. You're just saying that because I've got the upper hand," Harvey says.

"This is not about the upper hand," Scottie argues.

"You're always about the upper hand!" Harvey exclaims.

"Harvey, stop! I came to you and asked for mercy do you know how hard that was for me?" Scottie asks angrily.

"I don't doubt it was hard for you, but I also know that you needed to do something to get in Darby's good graces, and this is it, screwing us all over," Harvey says.

"How could you think I would do that?" Scottie asks, looking hurt.

"Well, what would you have thought?" Harvey asks.

"I don't know, but you could have called me," Scottie informs Harvey.

"And say what?" Harvey asks.

"And asked me to exclude the firing from the calculations," Scottie says.

"I'm not gonna do…." Harvey starts to say.

"What? You're not gonna do what? Not gonna give me the benefit of the doubt and be vulnerable… expose yourself?" Scottie asks.

"I've spent the last month being vulnerable and I'm done being like that when it comes to work," Harvey explains.

"Well then I guess I'm not going to be either," Scottie says, putting her hands on her hips, it being clear that she isn't going to give in.

"Meaning what?" Harvey asks confused.

"Meaning that I am not going to dissolve this merger," Scottie explains.

"You already signed the agreement," Harvey reminds her.

"Then sue me. You're gonna totally shaft me anyway. What's my downside? In the meantime, you'll have a named partner who can't practice in America. Whose reputation is shit, and who's gonna tie up all your profits in litigation for the next five years," Scottie explains, as she sits down.

"You're willing to do all that and expect me to believe you weren't behind us getting fired in the first place," Harvey says angrily, and as he speaks Jessica walks into the office.

"She's telling the truth, Harvey," Jessica explains.

"What?" Harvey asks shocked.

"Scottie didn't get us fried, Ava Hessington did," Jessica explains.

"That doesn't mean anything. Scottie could have arranged it," Harvey suggests.

"Well, she didn't, because Ava didn't just fire us. She's suing all of us…. For malpractice," Jessica explains, as she drops the file on Harvey's desk.

* * *

A couple of hours after Jessica revealed that Ava is suing all of Pearson Darby for malpractice Harvey has discussed a plan with Scottie, as they both got a drink, and is knocking on the door to Mike's apartment having not even considered going back to his Condo.

As soon as Mike opens the door he sees the look on his boyfriends face and he knows that something horrible has happened.

"What's the hell happened?" Mike asks, not sure if he wants the answer.

"Scottie won't dissolve the partnership and Ava is suing us all for malpractice," Harvey reveals.

"Shit," Mike says worried.

"But I don't want to talk about that right now," Harvey admits, taking a step forward. "What I do want is to spend time with the man I love without thinking about the shitshow we have to face tomorrow," Harvey explains.

"I think I can arrange that," Mike says as he leads Harvey into the apartment.

* * *

The next morning both Harvey and Mike have gotten up early and headed into work. When he walks into his office Harvey isn't at all surprised to find Jessica waiting for him.

"She go for it?" Jessica asks.

"No, she didn't," Harvey admits.

"Then if Scottie won't separate from us amicably we'll make her do it forcibly," Jessica explains.

"Jessica, I don't want to start another war with her," Harvey admits.

"Then what's your idea?" Jessica asks curious.

"My idea is we act like lawyers and we fight the lawsuit," Harvey explains.

"On it's merits? Edward Darby sanctioned murder. We don't stand a chance," Jessica says.

"Jessica…" Harvey starts to say.

"Harvey, you know I'm right, and it's what you told Scottie…it's the truth, and just because she can't see it doesn't mean we have to live with it," Jessica explains, as she walks over to Harvey who has sat down.

"No, we don't," Harvey confirms.

"I need you to get into a room with Ava and offer our testimony against Edward in exchange for taking our names off the lawsuit," Jessica explains as she starts to head to the door.

"What about when Scottie finds out?" Harvey asks, as Jessica pauses.

"We'll deal with her," Jessica responds, before leaving.

* * *

After his conversation with Jessica Harvey has gone to talk to Ava, where he discovered that she is being represented by Travis Tanner. As he returns to the firm Harvey isn't at all surprised to find his boyfriend waiting by the elevators.

"We should have known Tanner was behind this whole thing," Mike comments as he and Harvey start to walk together.

"According to Tanner, Ava went to him, not the other way around," Harvey explains.

"You believe that shit?" Mike asks surprised.

"Not for a second," Harvey admits.

"Who am I putting in the cross hairs, Tanner or Ava?" Mike asks curious as he needs to do something.

"At the moment, no one," Harvey explains. "Tanner's going to depose me, then we'll see what we see," Harvey explains.

"Come on, Harvey, you've got to give me one of them!" Mike exclaims, and as he does Harvey realises what the issue is.

"Are you annoyed that we're working with Scottie?" Harvey asks, and as he does the look on Mike's face tells him the answer. "I thought we were good," Harvey admits.

"We are! But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about working with her," Mike explains, and as he does Harvey takes his hand and pulls him into the conference room that they are walking past, and close the door behind them.

"Mike, Scottie will always be my friend, but that's it. There's nothing more between us," Harvey says, after everything Mike has been through he isn't surprised that Mike has trust issues, but he wants to assure Mike that he has nothing to worry about.

"I know," Mike says. "Harvey, I trust you, and honestly don't have anything against Scottie, I just hate this whole situation," Mike admits.

"Me too," Harvey admits, and he very much looks like he would like to kiss his boyfriend, but he stops himself. "Let me figure out what Tanner is up to and fix it together," Harvey says.

"Okay," Mike confirms, with a nod.

* * *

While Harvey and Mike are talking Scottie and Jessica are walking the halls towards Jessica's office.

"Tanner's deposing Harvey. We need to talk about it," Jessica explains, as she knows there is more than a few things that she and Jessica need to discuss about that deposition.

"Who's going to handle it?" Scottie asks curious.

"I am," Jessica answers, as she really thinks it's for the best.

"I don't want to step on your toes, but don't we want to consider outside counsel?" Scottie suggests, as she thinks it might be a good idea.

"We've gone down that road before. Turns out Harvey doesn't play well with others," Jessica comments.

"Don't I know it, but I still think it's a good idea to have outside counsel in that room," Scottie admits, as they walk into Jessica's office.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have someone else in that room," Jessica admits.

"So, you brought me to tell me that you don't want me to be a part of it?" Scottie asks, as Jessica walks over to her desk.

"I brought you in here to tell you to keep your cool," Jessica explains, as she knows it will be necessary.

"I appreciate the condescending words of wisdom, but I've sat in on about a thousand depositions and I've never broken a sweat," Scottie explains clearly annoyed.

"You've never sat in one with Travis Tanner," Jessica says as she sits down. "You're going to need a thick skin, cause he's gonna try to get under it," Jessica explains, knowing that Scottie needs the heads up.

"I'm not the one being deposed," Scottie points out.

"Doesn't matter," Jessica answers. "Last time he deposed Harvey it ended with Harvey punching him in the face," Jessica explains.

"That's Harvey, not me," Scottie says, not overly surprised that Harvey punched someone.

"And if Harvey hadn't done it, I might have," Jessica reveals, to Scottie's shock.

"What are you talking about?" Scottie asks surprised.

"Tanner knew all about Harvey's mother. Came up with this whole story about how I'm Harvey's mother and what Harvey wants to do to his mother, and that story was bullshit," Jessica explains, a level of anger to her voice asks she thinks about what Tanner did last time.

"I get it. He's not going to need a bullshit story with me," Scottie realises.

"Exactly," Jessica confirms. "He's going to do whatever he can to make sure one of us snaps, which is why he cannot know about Harvey and Mike," Jessica explains.

"Yeah, that would be bad," Scottie comments, as she can imagine how that deposition would go. "I do what I can to make sure he doesn't know," Scottie assures Jessica.

* * *

Hours after their conversation about Ava, Tanner and Scottie Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo having dinner together.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Mike asks curious.

"As okay as I can be, but we're not going to talk about that," Harvey admits.

"Harvey…." Mike starts to say.

"Mike, we've been apart for over a month," Harvey admits. "I am glad we're working together again, it's what's right for us, but I don't want that to be all that we talk about," Harvey admits, and as he does Mike can't help but smile.

"Okay," Mike says, with a nod. "Tell me something I don't know," Mike requests, even though he knows how hard that is for Harvey to do, as he wants to know his boyfriend more.

"The duck painting, I have in my office, my mother painted it," Harvey reveals, to Mike's shock. "I keep it because it's the one happy memory I have of my mother from before," Harvey explains, looking upset, and as he does Mike reaches out and takes his boyfriend's hand, and Harvey gives him a grateful look. "Your turn," Harvey tells him, and Mike quickly searches his brain for something Harvey doesn't know.

"A few months after mom took me in, before she adopted me, we had stopped to get groceries before heading home. It was a place we hadn't been before, a store in midtown," Mike reveals, and Harvey wonders where Mike is going with this. "The owner called the police. They thought Mom had abducted me," Mike reveals, telling something that not even Katrina knows. "It was hours at the police station before they finally believed the truth," Mike explains, and Harvey knows Mike would be able to remember exactly how long it would have been, so it is pretty telling that he didn't say how long. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose Mom too," Mike admits, looking upset, as he remembers the way his mother was forced into a different car and he had no idea what happened to her, even though he tried to explain everything to the police. "Mom, Quentin and I had a conversation when we finally got home about things I always had to remember," Mike admits, that being one of the few times where it was almost like Quentin was a parent to him, and as he does Harvey gives his hand a squeeze.

After their moments of honestly Mike and Harvey continue to eat dinner. While they do not talk about work they both talk about topics that are much happier than what they revealed in their moments of honestly.

* * *

While Mike and Harvey are at Harvey's condo Donna is at her apartment eating ice cream when there is a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be Donna gets up and heads to the door, considering everything she isn't overly surprised when she finds Katrina on the other side, holding a grocery bag.

"Can I come in?" Katrina asks once the door is open.

"Depends, what you got in that bag?" Donna asks curious.

"Chunky monkey, and wine," Katrina answers.

"Then come on in," Donna tells her friend and she head into the apartment. Together Donna and Katrina have a good evening together, while neither talk about the last few days, or what's to come, it is clear that Katrina is there for her friend which is exactly what Donna needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

After a late night together Mike and Harvey are lying in bed together. Even though they both know they probably should be getting up neither is making an effort to move, rather they are just lying in each other's arms. As Harvey once again presses snooze on the alarm they know they can't really justify lying in bed again.

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say.

"I don't want to leave this, leave you," Harvey admits.

"You've got to, you've got the deposition," Mike reminds his boyfriend.

"I know," Harvey says, with a sigh. "Mike, I don't want you anywhere near Tanner," Harvey admits.

"I figured this was coming," Mike admits, as he wouldn't be surprised if he had a message from his mother saying the same thing. "Which is why I made an appointment with Doctor Jenkins," Mike explains.

"Good," Harvey says relieved as he leans in and kisses his boyfriend, and it is clear that they both want to do a hell of a lot more, but Mike pulls away.

"We've really got to go," Mike says, and he, quiet reluctantly, gets out of bed, and even though he would like to stay in bed with Mike Harvey gets out of bed too.

* * *

A while later Harvey has talked to Ava, trying, and failing, to get her to drop her case, and is now in the conference room with Jessica, Scottie, and Tanner.

"Feels like old times. Lots of good memoires in this room," Tanner comments.

"Bring back the taste of blood in your mouth?" Harvey asks curious.

"Oh, I'm a shark, Harvey. I love the taste of blood," Tanner explains. "Speaking of which, you accepted this case, did you make a side deal with Edward Darby when he agreed to make you managing partner over Jessica Pearson if you won?" Tanner asks, clearly trying to bide tension between Harvey and Jessica.

"Yes, I did, but that isn't a side deal. That's an incentive," Harvey explains.

"What it is is a conflict of interest," Tanner says.

"That is not true. If anything, it made Harvey work harder for Ava," Jessica explains.

"Whatever gets you through the night," Tanner says, looking at Jessica. "The truth is Edward Darby doesn't make that deal unless you have leverage. You, and your little protégée, Jessica's son, Mike Pearson-Ross, knew that Darby couldn't lose because Stephen Huntley murders would be discovered, and that's why he went on leave, and you took Ava's case, isn't that correct?" Tanner asks, and both Jessica and Scottie feel concerned that Harvey isn't going to keep his anger in check at the mention of Mike.

"No, it isn't," Harvey says, not raising to Tanner's bait of mentioning Mike.

"What if I told you I had evidence that you did?" Tanner asks.

"I'd say you're full of shit," Harvey responds.

"And whether he knew or not is irrelevant since Edward Darby stipulated that he knew, making Mr Specter liable anyway," Scottie comments.

"Oh, it's relevant because two days ago, Mr Specter tried to cut a deal to split off from Edward Darby behind your back," Tanner says, and as he does Scottie glances at Harvey.

"Oh, I see Harvey didn't tell you," Tanner says.

"If Harvey had told me, it wouldn't be going behind my back, and I'm not going to blame him for doing what's in his nature any more than I'd blame you for being an asshole," Scottie says.

"Ooh, Feisty and Hot, now I get why he can't stay away from you," Tanner says to Scottie.

"Tanner, last time, Harvey knocked you out. You don't start acting like a human being this time, you're gonna have to deal with me," Jessica says, trying to defuse the tension.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's made your son be a party to illegal things," Tanner says to Jessica, clearly trying to make things rose between them, but Jessica doesn't raise to the bait, though Harvey is close to doing so. "Nor was I the one who screwed my old girlfriend when she was engaged. Dick moves Harv," Tanner says.

"That's enough," Scottie says, getting annoyed.

"Wait a second. How come she jumped in, and you didn't?" Tanner asks, looking between Scottie and Harvey. "She didn't tell you she was engaged. Can't trust the hot ones," Tanner says.

"Come after me, Tanner, not Mike or Scottie, that's why you're here," Harvey says, accidently giving something away.

"Oh, I get it, you actually care about her, about both of them," Tanner realises. "I think I've gotten anything I need right now, but since it was so much fun, I'm going to get ahead and reserve the right to do this again," Tanner says as he leaves.

* * *

A little while alter Katrina is in her office when Mike, who has returned from his appointment with Doctor Jenkin and found out what happened in the deposition, appears at the door.

"Have you read it?" Mike asks his friend as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Harvey's depo?" Katrina asks, and Mike nods. "How bad?" Katrina asks, and Mike puts a documents on Katrina's desk, which she quickly starts to read, as he sits down. "Ohh, this isn't good," Katrina says concerned.

"It's really not," Mike confirms. "Scottie's depo tomorrow is going to be bad," Mike admits, as they got word that Scottie has also been subpoenaed.

"Do you think he's going to mention you again?" Katrina asks curious.

"If he gets a reason too," Mike admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

While Mike and Katrina are talking in Katrina's office Harvey is in his office when Scottie walks in, clearly angry.

"Son of a bitch," Scottie says angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that personal attack," Harvey tells her, his voice sincere.

"Oh, you think that's what I'm pissed about?" Scottie asks, not being able to believe that that's what Harvey thinks. "You tried to cat a deal that would screw Edward and me in the process," Scottie says angrily as Harvey closes the door.

"I tried to include you and you said no," Harvey reminds her.

"Oh you think that makes it any better?" Scottie asks annoyed.

"Scottie, all this is Tanner trying to get us to fight among ourselves," Harvey explains.

"Well, he's doing a good job of it," Scottie comments.

"You think he didn't say some things in there that got to me too? Because he did but I'm not bringing them up because right now, we need to stick together," Harvey explains.

"Sticking together means telling the truth, so tell me, whose idea was it to cut that deal, yours or Jessica's?" Scottie asks curious.

"It was hers, and I didn't want to go behind your back just like you didn't want to go behind Darby's but I did because in the end, I knew I didn't have a choice, and neither do you, you just haven't seen it yet," Harvey explains.

* * *

A while after his conversation with Scottie Harvey walks into the file room where he finds his boyfriend working.

"How'd I know I'd find you down here," Harvey comments, sounding amused.

"Because I am completely predictable," Mike says, with a smirk.

"How you feel about getting out of here a little early?" Harvey asks his boyfriend curious.

"I don't know, my boss can be a bit of a dick," Mike teases.

"But a loveable, hansom, dick, right?" Harvey asks, playing into the teasing.

"Definitely," Mike confirms with a nod.

"Good answer," Harvey responds. "So, I made dinner reservations…" Harvey starts to say.

"You mean Donna made dinner reservations," Mike corrects.

"Well yeah, but she says we're going to love it," Harvey explains. "You interested?" Harvey asks.

"Definitely," Mike confirms. "I just have to get my stuff," Mike explains.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in five," Harvey says before heading out of the fire room while Mike starts to pack up the work he is working on.

Less than five minutes later Mike and Harvey meet in the lobby and head downstairs together. Once they are downstairs they head out of the building and too dinner. As they walk outside the building, as Harvey can't see any Pearson Specter Lawyers he puts his arm around Mike, and kisses his neck, as the two of them head to the car.

* * *

After a late night, and morning of Coffee and bagels with his boyfriend Harvey is somewhere he would much rather not be; in a deposition with Scottie, Jessica, and Tanner. Considering Tanner has a grin on his face which he is desperately trying to hide Harvey assumes this isn't going to be a fun experience for anyone; except maybe Tanner.

"Ms Scott, to your knowledge, did Harvey Specter want this merger?" Tanner asks curious.

"No, he didn't," Scottie confirms.

"And did you try to force it on him because you lost to him numerous times and you wanted to get him back?" Tanner asks.

"You're the only one trying to get Harvey back for losing, Tanner," Jessica comments.

"And I'm about to be successful," Tanner says, as he has an ace in the hole. "Isn't it true that when you were engaged, you came to New York and slept with Harvey Specter in an attempt to get him to tell you he loved you and he said no?" Tanner asks.

"That's utter conjecture," Jessica says, as the plan is for her to do most of the talking so that Harvey doesn't become angry.

"That's why we have these depositions, so I can ask questions about things I'm conjecturing," Tanner comments.

"You're not asking questions, you're throwing mud," Jessica informs Tanner.

"Am I? the facts are, you had a relationship with him in Law School, you worked a case against him, and shortly thereafter ended your relationship only to return to New York and find out he's started to screw his bosses son," Tanner says, making it clear that he knows about Harvey and Mike, as he saw them the night before.

"Shut your mouth Tanner," Harvey says angrily.

"Ohh, protective," Tanner says, looking at Harvey. "He that good of a lay? Guess if you can't have mommy then the son's gotta do," Tanner says, and it is clear that both Harvey and Jessica are getting angry, in fact, Harvey is starting to rise out of his chair, looking like he is about to punch Tanner again, but Scottie puts her hand on Harvey's shoulder, trying to push him back into his seat.

"Move on Tanner. Mike has nothing to do with this," Scottie says, as she pushes Harvey down again.

"I think he has everything to do with it. You were angry because you had always fantasized that you would domesticate him but someone else beat you to it," Tanner comments.

"Tanner move on. she's not answering this line of questioning," Jessica says as while she is angry, she is sure that Harvey is about to explode and she would rather avoid that.

"Then I will," Tanner says. "You love him, he spurned you and moved on, so you set this whole thing up to get him back," Tanner explains.

"That's insane," Scottie says.

"Which part? That you loved him? That he spurned you? That you hate him for moving on?" Tanner asks, and Scottie doesn't answer. "Nothing? Wow, I guess they're all true," Tanner says. "We're just not supposed to believe that you set this merger up out of anger because you knew this was coming down the pike," Tanner says.

"I had no idea what was coming down the Pike," Scottie says.

"Oh, so you're telling me that Edward Darby knew but his number two didn't know?" Tanner asks.

"I was not the only one that Edward Darby relied on. he relied on Stephen Huntley for what happened in the EIR and they both kept it from me," Scottie explains.

"Then why am I holding this affidavit with Stephen Huntley's name on it stating you knew everything?" Tanner asks curious.

"Because he's a lying son of a bitch, you're a piece of shit, and this the end of the deposition," Harvey says, before leaving.

* * *

Hours later Mike has read what happened during the depo and as he knows that Harvey needs space Mike is down in the file room working on other; mind-numbing tasks.

"What are you doing?" Donna asks, as she walks into the fire room.

"You know what I'm doing, I'm giving Harvey space," Mike tells Donna.

"You know what would help him the most right now is you being with him," Donna informs Mike.

"I'm not so sure," Mike admits, looking at Donna. "Donna, that was brutal, and it was because of me," Mike explains.

"It was because of Tanner, and Stephen," Donna explains. "Which is why I want to talk to Stephen," Donna explains.

"That's not a good idea," Mike informs Donna.

"You asked me to come with you to see Trevor even though I knew it wasn't a good idea, now I'm asking for the same thing. Please Mike, I need to do this, I need to make sure no one else gets hurt," Donna explains.

"Okay," Mike says, against his better judgement, and the two of them leave together.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Donna have gone to see Stephen, gotten what they needed, and then the two of them went to dinner together. Returning home Mike looks at his phone, and he debates calling his boyfriend, but as he hasn't heard form Harvey since well before he left the firm Mike figures that he needs space and so he doesn't call.

Instead of calling his boyfriend Mike heads to bed, but once he is there he has trouble falling to sleep as even though he and Harvey haven't been back together for long the bed feels pretty damn empty without the man he loves.

* * *

As he knows that his boyfriend wasn't the only one effected by what happened in the deposition the day before after a night of basically no sleep, Mike has headed to his mother's house, bringing bagels and coffee with him.

As he knows his mothers schedule Mike is using his key to enter just as she walks past the front door, heading to the kitchen.

"Mike, I wasn't expecting you," Jessica says, sounding glad to see her son, as she walks over and gives him a hug.

"I know, I thought we could talk," Mike says, as he kisses his mother's cheek.

"You want to talk about yesterday's deposition," Jessica realises as they head towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Mike confirms. "I read it, and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Mike admits.

"It wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever been though, but I'm okay," Jessica reveals. "I just want to be done with Darby," Jessica admits.

"Don't blame you there," Mike comments.

"Have you talked to Harvey?" Jessica asks as they both sit down at the kitchen counter.

"No," Mike answers.

"Michael…." Jessica starts to say.

"Mom yesterday was brutal, and it was because of me," Mike admits. "You, Harvey, Scottie, all had to sit through that because of me, how can I face Harvey after that?" Mike asks.

"You face him because he's your partner," Jessica tells her son. "Mike when things like yesterday happen you lean on each other," Jessica tells her son, to nod.

"I know you and Harvey have a relationship that's separate to both the one you and I have, and the one me and Harvey have, is this whole thing weird for you?" Mike asks curious.

"A little," Jessica admits. "But I saw the way you both where when you were apart, and I don't want that for either of you," Jessica explains. "Michael, I can see how happy you and Harvey are together, and how right you are for each other. So, if I can give advice to help that's what I'm going to do," Jessica explains.

"Thanks Mom," Mike says, looking grateful, and together mother and son enjoy their breakfast together.

* * *

While Mike is having breakfast with his mother Harvey, who received the evidence of what Mike and Donna did, is comforting Tanner.

"Good to see you, Tanner," Harvey says.

"Hello Harvey. What do you got in your hands there?" Tanner asks curious.

"It's an arrest warrant for your father. Turns out he did a little inside trading a few years ago, and I pulled some strings," Harvey says, completely lying.

"Bullshit," Tanner says, with a laugh.

"You're right, I'm lying, just like Stephen Huntley did on his affidavit and we've got proof," Harvey explains.

"Well, look who decided to show up. I was waiting for you to get some points on the board. Now we can start having fun," Tanner says.

"Nice try, Tanner, but the affidavit was bullshit, now you got nothing to back up your bullshit on Scottie," Harvey says angrily.

"You think I need backup?" Tanner asks. "It wasn't about her. it was about you. I'm going to drag her ass though the mud left, right, and centre and when I'm done with her I'm going to do the same with your little boytoy," Tanner says and Harvey can feel anger rise up inside of him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harvey asks, resisting the urge to punch Tanner. "Why are you doing this, Tanner?"

"I'm doing it for my client," Tanner explains.

"You actually had me thinking if we ever met again…" Harvey starts to say.

"That I'd fight fair? I do in the ring, but this isn't the ring, and you know very well that you can stop me anytime you want," Tanner explains.

"If I settle," Harvey realises.

"There are a lot of zeros on that offer. You just need to decide whether you care more about money or your boyfriend and ex," Tanner informs Harvey.

* * *

Hours after his conversation with Tanner Harvey is arriving back at his office where he finds Mike sitting on his couch.

"So instead of being with me last night you went to prison with Donna," Harvey says to his boyfriend.

"I thought you could use some space, and Donna needed my help," Mike explains. "Would you have rather she went alone?" Mike asks curious.

"No, you did the right thing," Harvey admits. "But Mike, just because it might seem like I need some space doesn't mean I want you to stay away," Harvey explains. "I might push you away, because that's a thing I do, but that doesn't mean I really want you to go," Harvey admits, needing Mike to know that.

"Good to know," Mike says, as he stands up. "For the record, it's the same with me," Mike explains.

"I know," Harvey assures Mike and as he does both he and Mike see Scottie approaching.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Mike asks curious.

"Definitely," Harvey confirms, as Scottie walks into the room.

"Great, I'll arrange dinner," Mike explains. "See you, Scottie," Mike says, before heading out of the room.

"Mike," Scottie says, with a nod. "Donna told me that Stephen's affidavit is dead," Scottie says.

"It is, but that doesn't matter, because Tanna's gonna keep coming after you and Mike unless we sigh this," Harvey says, showing Scottie the deal.

"You'll never sign this," Scottie says, as she has a look.

"Scottie, you may not believe this, but if the decision was mine, I would," Harvey explains. "Jessica, she wouldn't even consider it," Harvey admits.

"I should have known. This is about you getting me to split you off from Edward so you can convince Ava to stop coming after you," Scottie realises, sounding annoyed.

"This isn't about that," Harvey admits.

"Then what is it about?" Scottie asks.

"I can't stand to see them come after you, or let them use Mike to get a rise out of all of us," Harvey explains.

"Bullshit!" Scottie exclaims.

"It's not bullshit!" Harvey exclaims.

"You think I can't take it!" Scottie exclaims.

"Look, you're not listening to me, okay? I can't take it!" Harvey exclaims. "Scottie, Tanner can only come after you, and Mike, if Ava lets him come after you, and Ava's only letting him come after you two to get to me," Harvey explains. "Take of the shackles and let me convince her this fight isn't with me, it's with Edward," Harvey explains.

"Okay, Harvey, okay, you win. Shackles are off," Scottie says, and she officially dissolves the merger.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Harvey are sitting on the floor of Mike's living room eating Italian take away.

"So, Scottie dissolved the merger?" Mike asks curious.

"Yep," Harvey confirms. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Ava and end this," Harvey admits.

"Good," Mike says, looking relieved. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I was going to but…" Mike starts to explain.

"Mike, it's okay," Harvey assures Mike, in a gentle tone of voice. "Yesterday was a bad day, so I get why you didn't call, but for the record on bad days I want you around more," Harvey explains.

"Good to know," Mike admits. "Bloody Tanner," Mike comments.

"Yep,"

"How'd he even find out about us?" Mike asks.

"It's Tanner, he could have found out any one of a hundred ways," Harvey admits. "But you know, I might hate that Tanner used you against me, and would have preferred he never know, but that's not the case when it comes to anyone else," Harvey explains. "Your Mom knows, Donna and Katrina know, even Louis knows, I don't care if everyone else finds out," Harvey admits, as even though that may present complications he is done with purposely hiding the relationship with the man he loves.

"I feel the same way," Mike admits, as he leans in and kisses his boyfriend.

* * *

After a morning where he once more woke up in bed with the man he loves Harvey once again finds himself in a conference room with Jessica, Scottie, Tanner, and Ava.

"Miss Hessington, when we first met did you admit you bribed a foreign government to get your pipeline?" Harvey asks curious.

"I plead guilty," Ava answers.

"I didn't ask you what you pled. I asked if you did it," Harvey explains.

"That's privileged," Tanner answers.

"Your client forfeited privilege when she sued me. Keep that in mind," Harvey advises.

"My client's not suing you. She's suing Pearson Darby Specter," Tanner explains.

"There is no Pearson Darby Specter. We split," Jessica explains as she hands over the document, and Tanner chuckles.

"Edward Darby wouldn't allow that," Tanner comments.

"Edward Darby doesn't have the power to stop it," Jessica explains.

"But I do," Scottie reveals. "And I'm not going to let you make them suffer for what Darby did," Scottie explains.

"Hell of a performance, Harvey. Back up signers and everything. It's still not going to stop us," Tanner explains.

"And he isn't make them suffer. I am for what he did to me," Ava explains.

"Did what to you? Get you a slap on the wrist for your original bribery charges, get you off murder, or stop you from bringing witnesses?" Jessica asks.

"Which brings me to my next question. Did you fire me for refusing to bribe witness on your behalf?" Harvey asks curious and Ava looks hesitant.

"You're under oath," Jessica reminds him.

"Don't answer that," Tanner says.

"I wouldn't. it's a federal crime," Scottie says.

"She doesn't have to. Like I said. We're not bound by privilege and I've got three witnesses, including your friend Stephen Huntley who testified to it in open court," Harvey explains.

"You want to throw stones, Ava? We've got some rocks of our own," Jessica explains, and as she does Harvey turns off the camera.

"What are you doing, Harvey?" Tanner asks.

"I'm talking to your client off the record," Harvey explains.

"No, no, no. on the record, or not at all," Tanner informs Harvey.

"No, let him speak. I want to hear what he's going to say," Ava explains as Harvey gets up, walks over, and sits next to Ava.

"Ava, you can come at us and we can come at you. I don't want that," Harvey explains. "You wanted to know if I am sorry. I am. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry that my history with Cameron put a target on your back, but I am not sorry that I did everything in my power to help you ever chance I got," Harvey admits. "If you don't believe that, then keep coming, but if you do, I'm asking, put your anger where it belongs," Harvey explains, and as he does Ava sighs it being clear that she has come around. "Tanner, I hope you still have the quarter I gave you, cause I think it's time to call your mom," Harvey explains.

"Harvey," Ava says in a scolding tone of voice.

"Fantastic," Tanner says sarcastically as he closes his binder.

* * *

A while later Mike, who has heard how things went in the deposition, is in the file room working when he hears footsteps. Looking up Mike sees his boyfriend.

"Hey, I hear we won," Mike says with a grin.

"We hit a single," Harvey says, and Mike gives him a look. "Just kidding we knocked the son of a bitch out of the park," Harvey explains.

"Congratulations," Mike answers.

"Thanks, I need you to come with me," Harvey tells his boyfriend, his voice sounding completely serious.

"That sounds ominous," Mike says as he closes the file he is working on and grabs his jacket. "What's going on?" Mike asks as he walks over to Harvey.

"You'll see," Harvey says, as he starts to walk, and Mike follows.

Feeling confused Mike follows Harvey, and to his confusion his boyfriend leads him to an office which Jessica, Donna and Katrina are standing in.

"What's going on?" Mike asks confused, as he looks between the four, all of whom have grin on their faces.

"This office used to be mine, now it's yours," Harvey tells his boyfriend.

"Really?" Mike asks, sounding amazed, looking between the four people he loves.

"Really," Jessica tells her son, taking a step towards her son, honestly she realised how much of a big deal it was when Harvey suggested it. "You've earned this Mike, every single day you've been here you've proved yourself, proved how valuable you are to the firm. I'm so proud of you," Jessica tells her son, before hugging him.

"Thanks Mom," Mike says as Jessica kisses her cheek.

"I'm proud of you too, Rookie," Harvey says once Mike and Jessica break apart, and Harvey hugs his boyfriend too. "I love you," Harvey whispers as he hugs Mike.

"I love you too," Mike responds, as the two of them break apart.

"Told you it wouldn't be long before you had your own office," Katrina tells her boyfriend.

"And on the plus side two offices down from yours," Mike says to his best friend.

"That is a bonus," Katrina confirms.

"I feel bad for Simon; between you two," Donna teases.

"We'll give you some time to set up your new office, but then I'm taking you to dinner to celebrate," Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"I like the sound of that," Mike confirms, and once he does Harvey, Jessica, Katrina and Donna all head out of the office, each one of them giving him a hug before they go. After his family leave Mike looks around and smiles; feeling proud of himself..

* * *

A little while later Mike has moved everything from his cubical and is setting up his new office. When Rachel walks in.

"Nice Office," Rachel comments.

"Thanks," Mike comments. "Now we both have offices," Mike comments.

"I don't actually," Rachel reveals and as she does Mike looks at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks confused.

"Everything's been so crazy that I haven't had a chance to tell you," Rachel explains as she walks towards Mike. "I got into Harvard," Rachel reveals, with a grin.

"Rachel that's great!" Mike exclaims. "I'm so happy for you,"

"Thank you," Rachel responds.

"You're going to have a great time, there's nothing like it," Mike reveals, as he loved his time learning at Harvard.

"I hope so," Rachel confirms. "Orientation isn't for a few weeks, but I'm leaving now so that I can get things set up," Rachel explains.

"Wow, I'm gonna miss you," Mike admits.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Rachel admits.

"I look forward to seeing you in three years when you're the best associate we've got," Mike reveals, there being no doubt in his mind.

"Thanks," Rachel says and Mike hugs his friend, feeling incredibly proud for her.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Harvey are at dinner together at a nice restaurant.

"To saying goodbye to Tanner and Darby," Mike says, raising his glass.

"And to you getting the office you deserve," Harvey says, raising his glass too and toasting with Mike.

"So is this thing really over?" Mike asks curious, once they have both had a drink.

"Yep," Harvey confirms. "The firm is dissolved, we got what we deserved, Scottie got a job at another New York firm, we're no longer being sued; it's over," Harvey reveals.

"Good," Mike says, sounding relieved and the two of them proceed to have a very enjoyable night together.

* * *

While Mike and Harvey are having dinner together Katrina, Donna and Rachel are sitting together at a bar.

"To Rachel Zane, a future kick ass associate at Pearson Specter," Donna says to her friend. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Donna admits, looking upset, so Katrina reaches over and puts her hand on her friends arm.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Rachel confirms as they all toast. "I've wanted Harvard for so long, but I never imagined how hard it would be to leave the firm," Rachel admits.

"Yeah, but you'll come back, and we'll all be here when you do," Katrina assures her friend, and as she does Rachel notices that Katrina hasn't moved her arm off of Donna's.

"You better be," Rachel tells her friends.

"Okay, no more getting upset," Donna says. "This is a celebration. I think it's time we pull out Harriett Specter, Michelle Ross, and Lois Litt," Donna reveals.

"I like the sound of that," Katrina confirms, and the three friends do their best to focus on the good rather than how hard it is for them to know Rachel is going to be leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

After their celebratory dinner Mike and Harvey had more than a few drinks and returned back to Harvey's condo. Even though both of them are wide awake Mike and Harvey are both naked, lying in bed together, drinking coffee.

"This is a kind of perfect morning," Mike admits, as he looks around.

"Really is," Harvey confirms, as he moves closer to Mike.

"Too bad we have to get to work," Mike says, putting a damper on things.

"I don't know, after the last few weeks I think we can justify a late morning," Harvey says as he reaches over and takes Mike's coffee mug, which he puts on the beside table along with his.

"Well I guess that's your call, you're the boss after all," Mike says, with a grin.

"That I am," Harvey says as he pushes his boyfriend back, straddles him, and starts to kiss him.

* * *

After a morning that is even later than they were intending Mike and Harvey are finally arriving at work. Unfortunately for them just as they get out of their town car Jessica is getting out of hers.

"About time you two decided to show your faces," Jessica says to them.

"You're also just arriving," Harvey says, as Mike tries to hide how embarrassed he is.

"Yes, but unlike you two I'm arriving back from seeing a client," Jessica reveals, as they head into the building. "You're only just starting your day," Jessica points out.

"No, we started our day hours ago, and it was started just the way I like it," Harvey reveals, smirking.

"Harvey!" Mike exclaims, as Jessica rolls her eyes, and Harvey looks like he is going to say something else.

"Whatever you're about to say I really don't want to hear it," Jessica reveals. "What I want is for you both to get to work," Jessica explains.

"Yes Mom,"

"Yes Jessica," Mike and Harvey respectively say as the three of them step into the elevator together.

* * *

Not long after they stepped into the elevator with Jessica Mike and Harvey are walking towards Harvey's office. As it's become a familiar sight neither are surprised to see that both Donna and Katrina are at Donna's cubical.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up to work," Donna says, as she sees the pair.

"Donna and I were sure you two were going to spend all day in bed," Katrina teases.

"I would have loved too, but we figured we should get to work at some point," Harvey admits.

"Unfortunately for us, we decided to come in just as Mom was getting back from a client meeting," Mike reveals.

"Oh my god, that's great," Katrina says, with a laugh.

"Shut up," Mike says, feeling embarrassed, and he walks away from his boyfriend and friend, not being able to resist giving his best friend a hard time Katrina follows. As his boyfriend walks away Harvey heads into his office, and just like Katrina Donna follows her best friend so she can continue to give Harvey a hardtime.

"Lazy morning with your boy, that explains the look on your face," Donna says to Harvey.

"What look?" Harvey asks, even though he is just asking for trouble.

"The one that says you're feeling cocky, but happy," Donna explains. "It's been on your face a lot since you and Mike got back together," Donna reveals, honestly she is glad to see it.

"And I'm going to look like it a lot more," Harvey reveals. "Donna, I don't think I've ever been this happy," Harvey admits, doing so because Donna is his best friend. "Mike and I are really, really good, we've got a great future in front of us," Harvey admits, as he doesn't know exactly what is going to happen in his future, but he knows he's going to be with Mike.

"I'm really happy for you, Harvey," Donna says, with a smile.

* * *

As Mike walks first Katrina doesn't catch up with him until he is at his office.

"Wow, Mike Pearson-Ross has gone from being the first one here to being the last because you were to busy having a late morning with you boyfriend," Katrina teases, as they walk into Mike's office.

"You done?" Mike asks curious.

"Was Jessica really there when you arrived here?" Katrina asks curious.

"Unfortunately," Mike answers. "Mom told me that she likes seeing how Harvey and I are together; and that she will give us advice if we need it, but I feel like that would have been too much," Mike admits.

"Mike, I'm pretty sure you're just overthinking everything. If she was bothered, or had a problem, Jessica would just tell you," Katrina reminds her friend, as she knows Jessica well enough to know that.

"Yeah, that's true," Mike admits.

"So, how was this morning?" Katrina asks, with a teasing look.

"Good, really good," Mike explains. "I honestly didn't want to leave," Mike reveals, causing Katrina to laugh.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike has learnt something about a case the firm is working on and so he has approached Harvey who is walking back to his office.

"Foreman versus Heart Med… I want it," Mike reveals.

"Good afternoon Harvey, what can I do for today?" Harvey asks, wondering what is with his boyfriends' abrasive attitude.

"I'm serious," Mike says. "They're pushing for a settlement because they know our client can afford it," Mike explains.

"I know they are," Harvey reveals.

"But you haven't even looked at the file," Mike says, sounding surprised, as they walk into Harvey's office.

"My names on the door, Rookie, you really think I don't know our cases?" Harvey asks his boyfriend.

"So, why are we settling?" Mike asks curious.

"Because regardless of the merits of this case, it's not worth our time," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, listen…" Mike starts to say.

"Heart Med's in-house lawyer negotiated this because the bad PR costs them more than the settlement. We'd have to get the thing dismissed to make it worth it, and that's not gonna happen," Harvey explains.

"The Lawyer is Nick Rinaldi," Mike explains.

"Who the hell is Nick Rinaldi?" Harvey asks, though there seems to be something familiar about the name.

"You don't remember? I was eleven years old, a little boy, powerless. I heard him boil my biological parents lives down to a few dollars but thanks to Mom he didn't get away with it," Mike explains.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Harvey admits, feeling concerned about the man he loves.

"Harvey, I have to do this! I'm not going to let this piece of shit get a penny from us," Mike says angrily and as he does Harvey realizes he isn't going to talk his boyfriend out of this.

"Okay, yes," Harvey tells his boyfriend, who he would very much like to kiss.

"Thanks Harvey," Mike says, giving his boyfriend a grateful look.

"You want to thank me, why don't you go beat the shit out of this guy," Harvey suggests.

"You got it," Mike says, before heading out of his boyfriends office.

After Mike leaves Donna walks into the office.

"Do I have to tell you what you have to do right now?" Donna asks curious.

"No, you don't," Harvey says, before heading out of his office.

* * *

After leaving his office Harvey heads straight to Jessica's office, which he walks straight into without knocking, but he does close the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jessica asks, as based on the fact that Harvey closed the door behind him she assumes it's not good.

"The opposing counsel on the Foreman versus Heart Med case is…" Harvey starts to say.

"Nick Rinaldi, I know," Jessica confirms, with a sigh. "Mike found out?" Jessica asks, as that's what she assumes, and is exactly what she was hoping wouldn't happen.

"He asked to be put on it," Harvey explains, saying what Jessica was hoping he wouldn't say.

"And you did," Jessica realizes, it being a statement, not a question. "Damn it," Jessica says worried.

"Jessica, I would understand if you were to take him off this; but I think it's something he needs to do," Harvey admits, as that's why he agreed to put Mike on the case, because it seemed like something he needs to do.

"Yeah, it probably is," Jessica confirms. "Which is exactly why he won't tell either of us when he starts to struggle with it," Jessica reveals, as she knows that, and she is sure that at some point Mike will struggle.

"That's exactly why I'm going to go talk to Katrina when we're done here," Harvey explains as he has to hope that Mike would go to Katrina if he was really struggling.

"Good," Jessica says relieved, suspecting the same as Harvey. "Harvey, after everything that has happened over the past few months this could be even harder for Mike that you suspect," Jessica warns Harvey.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Harvey says, before heading out of Jessica's office. As Harvey leaves Jessica glances at a picture of her and Mike which she keeps on her desk, feeling incredibly worried for her boy.

* * *

After leaving Jessica's office Harvey, having purposely made sure he went the way that would mean he wouldn't walk past Mike's office, has headed to Katrina's office. Just like when he walked into Jessica's office Harvey purposely closes the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Katrina asks concerned as she has spent enough time with Harvey, and Donna for that matter, to know that for Harvey to come into her office then something is wrong.

"Mike's working a case where the opposing counsel is Mike Rinaldi," Harvey says, assuming that Katrina will know who that is.

"Shit," Katrina says worried. "Harvey this could go very badly," Katrina explains, sounding worried.

"I know, and so does Jessica," Harvey explains. "But we also know that if Mike's really struggling with this then he may not come to me or Jessica because he wouldn't want us to think he couldn't handle the job," Harvey explains.

"So you want me to keep an eye on him without him knowing that you asked me to," Katrina realizes.

"Exactly," Harvey confirms.

"You do know I would look out for him anyway, right?" Katrina asks.

"Of course," Harvey confirms. "I don't know if he is going to let me be there for him with this one, so I need to make sure you will be," Harvey explains, and as he does Katrina smiles softly.

"You know I will," Katrina says. "But if you need me to say it. Harvey, I will be there for Mike, and while I won't breach his confidence, I will tell you if there is something you need to be concerned about," Katrina explains.

"Thank you," Harvey responds, looking relieved.

* * *

After her conversation with Harvey Jessica knew exactly what she had to do and so she has headed down to her son's office.

"Hey Mom," Mike says, without looking up from what he is doing, as Jessica walks into his office.

"Nice trick," Jessica tells her son, as she closes the door behind her.

"Harvey came to talk to you, didn't he?" Mike asks, looking up from what he is doing.

"He did," Jessica says as she sits down across from her son. "Michael, do you really think this is a good idea?" Jessica asks concerned.

"I don't know if it's the best idea," Mike admits. "But what I do know is that I couldn't fight for my parents back then, so I need to fight this scumbag now, make sure he doesn't do to other people what he would have done to me and Grammy if it wasn't for you," Mike explains to his mother.

"Okay," Jessica tells her son, realizing that she isn't going to talk him out of it. "Just promise me that if it gets too much you'll tell someone," Jessica requests.

"I will," Mike assures his mother.

"Good," Jessica responds and the two of them drift into silence, as mother and son sit across from each other.

Over the next few hours Mike works his case, including going to see Rinaldi, before heading home alone as even though he would like to see Harvey he feels like he has too much work to do.

* * *

The next morning, after a night that he spent alone and didn't get much sleep, Mike is exiting the elevator on the fiftieth floor and the second he exits he sees his boyfriend, clearly waiting.

"You ready for your deposition?" Harvey asks curious, as the two of them start to walk. While he desperately wanted to see Mike the night before he decided to wait for his boyfriend to call, which unfortunately didn't happen.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready," Mike responds, hoping that his boyfriend has faith in him.

"Your fly is unzipped," Harvey says, wanting to see if his boyfriend is ready for what he has to do.

"No, it's not," Mike responds, without even looking, and the both of them laugh.

"Didn't even flinch, that means you're ready," Harvey tells his boyfriend, sounding very proud of him.

"Then why are you still walking with me?" Mike asks his boyfriend curious.

"Cause I'm coming to your deposition," Harvey reveals, and once he does Mike moves and stands in front of his boyfriend, blocking his path.

"What? Whoa, whoa, you said I could take this case! You told me I could kick this guys ass. It's my deposition, not yours," Mike informs his boyfriend.

"I know," Harvey says calmly.

"You know? Then why are you babysitting me?" Mike asks curious, as they continue to walk.

"I'm not babysitting you. I want to watch you kill this guy," Harvey explains. "That's what I brought snacks," Harvey says as he eats some of his peanuts.

"You can't bring peanuts into my deposition," Mike informs his boyfriend.

"Why?"

"It's unprofessional," Mike answers.

"So is that tie, but I made my peace with it," Harvey informs his boyfriend, not being able to resist the chance to tease him.

"Look, I don't give a shit whether you made peace with it or not. You want in my room? You're not bringing peanuts," Mike informs his boyfriend, no room for argument in his voice.

"You really are ready," Harvey says, sounding incredibly proud of his boyfriend and once he throws the peanuts to someone else he and Mike head into the conference room.

* * *

While Harvey and Mike have headed into the conference room Katrina is, unsurprisingly, at Donna's cubical.

"You're really worried about him," Donna realizes.

"Can you blame me?" Katrina asks.

"No, honestly I'm a little worried too," Donna admits, just as Louis walks past.

"About what? What's going on?" Louis asks concerned, as he stops. As he stops he notices Katrina and Donna exchange looks. "Is everything okay?" Louis asks concerned, and as he asks Donna gives Katrina a look which tells her to explain as much as she would like.

"Mike's working a case where the opposing counsel is a lawyer who went to Mike's grandmother after his biological parents were killed and tried to get her to agree to a settlement that was about equal to a years rent," Katrina explains.

"Please tell me he didn't get away with that," Louis says angrily.

"If it wasn't for Jessica he would have," Donna explains.

"Good," Louis says, sounding relieved, though he can't help but be a little worried about Mike.

* * *

While Donna, Katrina and Louis are talking about Mike and what is going on with him, Mike and Harvey are in the deposition which has begun.

"in 2002, you were sued for the malfunctioning of an earlier model of the heart stent. Is that correct?" Rinaldi asks Mike's client, Mr Dimond.

"Yes, and we admitted wrongdoing. The sent that was installed in your patient was a new model developed though three years of extensive trials," Mr Dimond explains.

"Making it outside the scope and frankly, not a good argument for establishing pattern," Mike explains. "They saw a problem, and they fixed it. How horrible, we should sue them," Mike says, sounding bitter.

"We're not in court. Opening statements are made before a judge, or have you never been in court before?" Rinaldi asks.

"I just wanted to give you a taste, seeing as we're never actually going to get there," Mike explains.

"A dismissal is never gonna happen son," Rinaldi informs Mike and as he does he Mike flashes back to when he was a child, when he first met Rinaldi.

"What?" Mike asks, his voice sounding confused, and dazed, which Harvey realizes.

"I'm saying don't hope for a dismissal," Rinaldi says.

"Please direct your questions to our client," Harvey says, feeling worried about his boyfriend.

"That wasn't a question. It was a question for you, Mr Dimond," Rinaldi says. "What is this really wroth to you? You may think you have a defense, your lawyer certainly thinks you do, but I just want to be clear about the facts," Rinaldi says and once more Mike has a flashback.

As he has been around his boyfriend when he is having a flashback more than enough times Harvey recognizes the signs, and he hates the fact that he cannot help his boyfriend in the way he would like, but there is something he can do.

"Stop stalling Mr. Pearson-Ross," Rinaldi says.

"Um, I…" Mike says, looking even more dazed.

"He's not stalling, and we're under no obligations to disclose trials form an earlier model. It's beyond the scope," Harvey explains.

"Our expert will place the study within the scope," Rinaldi explains.

"Um, uh,' Mike explains, and Harvey is pretty sure that his boyfriend is about to lose it.

"If there isn't a trial, your expert won't have any scope to place it in, and since you insist on asking questions we're under no obligation to answer, this deposition is over," Harvey says, and once he does he and Mike head out of the conference room.

* * *

As soon as they leave the conference room it is clear that Mike is pissed, but Harvey waits until they are away from the conference room.

"That was a flashback, wasn't it? I knew this wasn't a good idea," Harvey says worried.

"What wasn't a good idea was letting you in the room," Mike informs his boyfriend. "You said you wanted to watch, not hijack my case," Mike explains, clearly angry even though he knows Harvey was just trying to help.

"And you said you were going to kick his ass, but turns out you can't even be in the same room with him without having a goddamn flashback," Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"I'm handling it," Mike argues, as they get to the elevators.

"No, you're not," Harvey says. "I could have eaten that whole bag of peanuts in that pause you took to answer that question," Harvey says, as Mike presses the elevator button. "You were having a flashback, and got thrown, I bailed you out," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, this is my case…" Mike reminds his boyfriend.

"This is not your case Rookie, it's the client's case," Harvey reminds him. "And after what happened in there they're in a worse position than when we started," Harvey explains.

"Look, I know I got thrown, but I can still recover," Mike says, as he steps into the elevator.

"Maybe, but they're gonna call in half an hour wanting to take the deal, and when they do, I'm gonna buy you one day and then I'm pulling the plug," Harvey informs his boyfriend, as the elevator doors close, as while he is hesitant to even do that he still knows that this is something Mike needs.

After watching the elevator doors close on his boyfriend Harvey turns and heads to Jessica's office as he knows that she needs to know.

The second Harvey walks into her office Jessica can see the concern on his face and she knows exactly why that would be.

"How bad?" Jessica asks.

"He had flashbacks during the depo," Harvey explains.

"Damn it," Jessica says worried. "This is exactly why I didn't want him to have anything to do with this," Jessica says, feeling beyond worried about her son.

"I told Mike I would give him a day then I'm pulling the plug," Harvey explains.

"Why not pull the plug now?" Jessica asks, as that's what she wants to do, but she also wants to know Harvey's reasons for why he isn't.

"Because he needs to prove to himself that he can do this," Harvey explains. "If I can avoid it I'm not going to take that away from him," Harvey admits, it being more than clear how much Mike means to him.

* * *

More than a few hours after he got angry at his boyfriend Mike is in his office, working hard on trying to figure out a way to keep the case alive. As he is so focused on his case he doesn't even realizes that someone walked into his office until a bag of food is placed on his desk, and he looks up to see Katrina.

"I figured you haven't eaten yet," Katrina explains.

"What time is it?" Mike asks, as things seem quiet.

"Nine," Katrina answers, as she sits down across from Mike.

"Is this from Talia's?" Mike asks surprised, and Katrina nods. "I didn't think they delivered," He admits.

"Apparently they do to Donna," Katrina explains, and Mike looks amazed. "I decided not to question it, but I had a feeling you needed comfort food," Katrina admits, as she starts to dish out the food.

"So, you know what's going on," Mike realizes.

"Yeah," Katrina confirms. "Do you want to talk about it?" Katrina asks curious.

"You know already know everything," Mike reminds his best friend.

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean you don't have to say it again," Katrina tells him. "Talk to me, Mike," Katrina requests.

"I wasn't even supposed to be a dinner, it was a stupid dinner to celebrate their first date, and Grammy couldn't take it, I was telling Dad just how stupid I thought celebrating a first date was when the car hit," Mike tells Katrina, sounding guilty.

"I know," Katrina admits.

"I hate the driver, but I hate Rinaldi to. He basically tried to convince Grammy that they were worthless," Mike says, guilt clear in his voice. "I need to beat him, I need to Trina," Mike says, his voice breaking, as tears come to his eyes.

"Then let me help," Katrina says, picking up a file.

"Thank you," Mike says, as the two of them get to work.

Outside Mike's office, in position where he can see what is going on in Mike's office but Mike wouldn't be able to see him, Harvey is watching on. Despite his distance Harvey can see the tears on Mike's face, and he desperately wants to hurry into the office and hold his boyfriend tight.

"You should go to him," A very familiar voice says, and Harvey isn't all surprised when Donna appears next to him.

"Katrina's got him," Harvey says, trusting her. "Even with everything we are I am still his boss, and even knowing how much I care he won't want to admit just how much he is struggling to me," Harvey admits.

"So instead you're just going to stand in the shadows and watch the man you love?" Donna asks.

"Yep," Harvey confirms, and the two of them drift into silence. Even though she would never admit it Donna is also worried about Mike and so she stands with Harvey and the two of best friends watch the two younger best friends who are incredibly important to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN:** I have great plans for this story, so please, please, please, leave a review. I would like to know that other people besides me care about what is to come in this universe.

* * *

After a night where neither Mike and Katrina, or Harvey and Donna got much sleep Mike is in court while Harvey isn't in his office yet, and Donna and Katrina are having their usual morning conversation at Donna's cubical.

"Why didn't you go to court with him?" Donna asks curious, there being no question as to what she is asking.

"He didn't want me to," Katrina admits. "I offered, but he determined to do this alone," Katrina explains.

"Of course he is, stupid boy," Donna says, clearly worried about him. "What time did you two end up going home last night?" Donna asks curious.

"That depends, what time did you and Harvey stop watching us?" Katrina asks curious, as she was well aware of what Donna and Harvey were doing.

"About an hour after you two started dinner," Donna explains. "I told Harvey that watching any longer would be creepy," Donna explains, and even though she is worried about her best friend Katrina manages to laugh.

* * *

A while after Donna and Katrina had their conversation Mike, who has finished with court for the day, is arriving back at the firm. Instead of going back to his office Mike heads to Harvey's. Honestly, Mike feels a little relieved, as much as he likes her, that Donna isn't at her desk when he gets to Harvey's office.

"Can I come in?" Mike asks curious, from the doorway, as Harvey looks like he is doing work.

"Always," Harvey responds and so Mike walks in and sits on the couch, having closed the door behind him.

As he can tell that his boyfriend needs to talk Harvey gets up and walks over to him, sitting down in the chair next to where his boyfriend is sitting on the couch.

"I love Mom," Mike says.

"I know," Harvey tells him, wondering where Mike is going with this.

"She's been a beyond incredible mom to me, and every day I am thankful for her and so happy that she's my Mom," Mike tells Harvey.

"Mike, I know, you don't have to convince me," Harvey informs him.

"I still miss my biological parents," Mike tells Harvey, and even though they are in the office Harvey reaches over and takes his hand.

"That's okay, Rookie, and completely understandable," Harvey tells him, as he can't imagine how Mike felt losing his biological parents so young.

"This case, it's making me think of them a lot," Mike admits, pain in his voice.

"I can take you off it; give it to Katrina," Harvey suggests, hoping that even though Mike won't willingly give it up he will agree if he knows Katrina will take over.

"No, I think he's about to drop it, I need to see this through," Mike admits.

"Okay, then tonight; your place, I'm going to make us dinner," Harvey informs his boyfriend, feeling the need to something.

"I'd like that," Mike responds, as he feels Harvey squeeze his hand, and the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

* * *

A while after his conversation with his boyfriend, a little while after he returned to his own office, Mike has gotten a call from Rinaldi and because of that has headed to the conference room to meet him.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here just to drop the case," Mike informs Rinaldi, as he walks into the conference room.

"I came here to tell you that you're doing the wrong thing," Rinaldi tells Mike.

"I don't need a lecture from you on right and wrong," Mike says, anger in his voice.

"You once asked me how I live with myself. Well, somewhere along the way, I realized I had a choice not to be on the side that made me feel like shit. You're on the side now," Rinaldi explains as he walks around the table.

"Yeah, I don't feel like shit," Mike admits.

"That's because you're telling yourself you're doing your job, and I'm telling you that you're bullying someone who deserves your sympathy," Rinaldi explains, once he is right near Mike.

"You really want to paly the bullying card? My grandmother lost her only son. You tried to use her grief against her and you would have succeeded if Jessica Pearson didn't happen to hear what you were saying," Mike says angrily.

"This has nothing to do with that. Look, I know, you need me to the villain…" Rinaldi starts to say.

"No, no, no, no, no. You are the villain!" Mike says angrily.

"Well, congratulations, because you just became me," Rinaldi explains.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks confused.

"Your father had two drinks on the night of the crash. That was the reason your grandmother was going to settle before Ms Pearson overheard," Rinaldi explains, handing over a file, and leaving the room. Once Rinaldi has left Mike has a look at the file.

* * *

After reading the file, in a dazed state, Mike makes his way straight to his mother's office, where he finds his mother on the phone.

"I'll call you back," Jessica says, to the person she is on the phone with, the second she sees Mike, and the look on his face. "Mike, what's wrong?" Jessica asks concerned.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Mike asks, his voice breaking.

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Jessica asks, feeling confused about what could be bothering her son.

"That dad was drunk!" Mike exclaims, becoming angry. "He was drunk that night! And don't say he wasn't, Rinaldi gave me the file," Mike tells his mother, looking betrayed.

"Mike he wasn't legally drink," Jessica tells her son, in a calm voice, as she stands up.

"But he wasn't sober," Mike snaps back. "I remember every second of that crash, I remember mom trying to talk to me, but I don't remember what his behavior was like; I don't remember Dad having those drinks," Mike explains, pain in his voice.

"Don't do that to yourself," Jessica tells her son, trying to get him to calm down as he is spiraling.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Mike exclaims. "Every day I think about that night. I wonder how things could have been different. I wonder would I have saved them if I walked a little slower back to the car, or if we took a different route, or if we just stayed home when Grammy couldn't take me!" Mike explains, looking like he is close to completely breaking down. "But I never thought I would have to wish that Dad didn't drink the night we were hit by a drunk driver!" Mike explains. "He killed them…" Mike says his voice breaking.

"Michael no," Jessica says, before hugging her son. "He didn't," Jessica assures Mike as she hugs him and kisses his cheek. "I want you to listen to me," Jessica says as they break apart. "Your Dad did not kill your Mom, he wasn't the reason you were hurt," Jessica assures him. "Rinaldi was trying to bully your Grammy, wanted to get his client out of paying for what he was responsible," Jessica explains. "I talked to experts, and I was able to get you the settlement I got because it was clear that your Dad was not at fault," Jessica reveals, his voice stern. "Don't blame him for what happened, Mike, it wasn't his fault," Jessica assures him.

"I can't stop thinking about it, wondering," Mike admits.

"Then you need to go home," Jessica tells her son.

"What! No!" Mike objects.

"Sweetheart you can't work when your mind is elsewhere," Jessica explains to her son. "Take the afternoon, get your head on straight. Come back tomorrow," Jessica explains and hesitantly Mike nods. "I'll call you a car," Jessica explains, knowing that if it wasn't for an incredibly important meeting she would go with him, and as she does Mike looks like he is about to object. "You can't ride your bike," Jessica explains and as he doesn't have it in him to argue at the moment, Mike, to Jessica's relief, nods.

* * *

After staying with Mike until he got into the car to his apartment Jessica has made her way back upstairs and to Harvey's office.

"Jessica," Harvey greats, as she walks in.

"You're taking the rest of the day off," Jessica informs Harvey.

"Okay, why?" Harvey asks, sounding confused.

"Because I've sent Mike home and he needs you," Jessica explains.

"What the hell happened?" Harvey asks, as the last time he saw Mike he wasn't completely okay, but not in a state where he had to be sent home.

"Rinaldi informed Mike that the night of the crash his father had had two drinks," Jessica explains.

"Which you knew," Harvey says, being able to tell that because of the look on Jessica's face. "Why the fuck didn't you tell him?" Harvey asks angrily, as he stands up.

"Because I was able to prove that his father wasn't at fault," Jessica explains. "Rinaldi was just trying to get his client the best deal, which is exactly what I told Mike," Jessica explains, and Harvey nods.

"I know why you're letting him go, but why are you letting me take the day too?" Harvey asks curious.

"Because as partners we need to trust each other, understand that we have reasons for what we do, but I also need to trust you as the man my son loves," Jessica tells Harvey. "Mike's spiraling, I watched as he got in a car home, but he's not okay, and I know that you're who he needs right now," Jessica explains to Harvey, as she is doing what she this is right as both a mother and managing partner.

"DONNA!" Harvey calls, and Donna walks in. "Canc…." Harvey starts to say.

"Already done, Ray's waiting downstairs," Donna responds, before Harvey can even give the instruction.

"Thank you," Harvey says, and with a nod to Jessica he heads out of his office.

"You're really worried," Donna says, once Harvey has left.

"Mike's always remembered every detail of the crash, of that night, and now he's questioning his own memory, that won't lead anywhere good," Jessica explains, feeling concerned about how her son is going to handle that, but she also knows that Harvey is the best person to help Mike.

* * *

For his entire trip from Pearson Specter to Mike's apartment Harvey is incredibly worried. While Mike hasn't talked much about the actual night of the accident Harvey knows a lot about Mike's feelings surrounding the night, and because of that, he can imagine that state his boyfriend is in now.

After a trip that felt a lot longer than it actually was Harvey finally gets to Mike's apartment. As he knocks on the door it feels almost like he is waiting a lifetime before Mike, who has taken of his tie, but is still wearing his suit, opens the door.

"Mom told you," Mike realizes, as Harvey walks into the apartment.

"She did," Harvey confirms, as Harvey closes the door.

"I keep thinking about it," Mike reveals, as he starts to pace back and forth. "The light went green, Dad drove through the intersection," Mike explains, as he paces back and forth.

"Mike,"

"Sixty-one seconds later a black car crossed over the diving lane and came straight towards us," Mike says, continuing to pace.

"Mike!" Harvey exclaims, wanting to get him to stop.

"Dad swerved, braked, and we were hit," Mike says. "My mother moaned, tried to say something," Mike says, clearly flashing back.

"Mike stop!" Harvey says, trying to stop the man he loves from going down that rabbit hole.

"If Dad hadn't had those drinks could he have swerved sooner? Would that have saved them?" Mike asks, and not being able to take it anymore Harvey walks over and puts his hands on his boyfriends shoulders.

"Stop," Harvey says, forcefully. "Don't do this to yourself," Harvey tells him.

"I don't remember Dad having those drinks; I keep trying, but I just can't!" Mike says, his voice breaking. "Harvey I can remember everything else, why can't I remember that?" Mike asks, tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know, Rookie, I don't know," Harvey admits, as he hugs his boyfriend, and kisses the top of his head, hating that Mike is in so much pain. "But what I do know is that you need to stop doing this to yourself," Harvey admits, as he holds his boyfriend close, wishing he could take away Mike's pain. "Your Mom told you that it wasn't your Dad's fault, and she wouldn't lie about this," Harvey explains, and he feels Mike nod against his shoulder. "We're going to put a movie on, and I'm gonna make some food, and you're going to do your best to stop thinking your parents, Rinaldi, and the accident," Harvey says and once more he feels his boyfriend nod and so he leads Mike over to the couch. Even though it is going to be a difficult task Harvey is going to do everything in his power to help his boyfriend.

* * *

A while after both Harvey and Mike were sent home by Jessica Katrina is walking up to Donna's cubical as she has been looking around for Mike and she hasn't been able to find her best friend.

"Hey Donna, where's Mike?" Katrina asks curious as she knows, without a doubt, that Donna will know exactly where Mike is.

"Jessica sent him and Harvey home," Donna explains to her friend.

"What the hell happened?" Katrina asks worried, as she checked her phone and she hasn't got a single message from Mike.

"Mike found out that the night his biological parents were killed his father had two drinks. Jessica sent him home and gave Harvey the afternoon off so that he could be with Mike," Donna explains, it being clear to Katrina that she is worried for their friends.

"Damn it," Katrina says worried. "Have you heard from Harvey?" Katrina asks curious.

"No," Donna admits, sounding a little concerned.

"Shit," Katrina says. "Donna, this isn't good," Katrina informs her.

"You don't have to tell me that," Donna says.

"After the last few days I was going to take Mike to dinner, I thought it would help," Katrina admits.

"I know I'm not the same as Mike, but how about we go to dinner, we can bot silently worry together," Donna suggests, as she knows that they will worry whether or not they are together.

"Sure," Katrina answers. "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten," Katrina suggests, and Donna nods.

* * *

While Katrina and Donna are going to dinner together Harvey is with his boyfriend. While Mike has fallen asleep Harvey is wide awake. Over the last few hours Harvey has seen how far from okay his boyfriend is, which has lead to him feeling pretty powerless; something which he truly hates.

* * *

After a night where he didn't get much sleep due to how worried he is about his boyfriend, Harvey is wide awake when Mike finally stirs and opens his eyes.

"Hey," Mike says, looking up at Harvey.

"Hey," Harvey responds, and he bends down and kisses his boyfriend.

"What time is it?" Mike asks curious.

"About quarter past six," Harvey explains.

"Guess, we should get ready for work," Mike comments.

"Mike, you don't have to go in today," Harvey informs him, even though he assumes it's pretty futile.

"I want to," Mike admits. "I need to end this case, and I need to talk to Mom," Mike admits.

"I can come with you to see Rinaldi," Harvey offers, honestly he really doesn't want Mike to go alone.

"Thanks, but I can go alone," Mike admits. "I'm not going to let him get under my skin again," Mike explains to Harvey.

"You sure?" Harvey asks concerned.

"No, but I need to do this," Mike explains, saying the words Harvey has grown to hate in the last few days, and before Harvey can say anymore Mike's phone goes off and so he reaches over.

"Jessica?" Harvey asks curious.

"Katrina," Mike answers. "She wants to meet for coffee," Mike explains.

"You should meet her," Harvey tells his boyfriend as he is petty sure that a conversation with Katrina will help Mike, and she may even be able to convince Mike to let her go with him to see Rinaldi.

"Yeah," Mike confirms, as he responds to his friend.

* * *

Not long after he woke up in bed with his boyfriend Mike is walking up to the coffee cart where his best friend is walking. As soon as Mike is close enough Katrina hugs him.

"You okay?" Katrina asks concerned.

"Getting there," Mike responds, as they break apart, and once they do they order the coffee. "Yesterday was just…. A lot," Mike admits.

"Look, I know you won't give up this case, and I'm not going to ask you to, but let me come with you to see Rinaldi," Katrina suggests.

"Harvey ask you to do that?" Mike asks curious.

"No, but he did ask me to keep an eye on you when this started," Katrina admits, and Mike isn't overly surprised by that. "I'm suggesting I go with you because you're not alone Mike," Katrina assures her friend. "You're not that scared little boy who was alone in that hospital bed when you first met Rinaldi. You've got me, and your Mom, Harvey and Donna, even Louis, we're all here for you; you just have to let us in," Katrina tells her friend.

"Mom always made sure I never felt alone, but there's apart of me, inside, that remembers how it felt in that foster home, and I've always been terrified of feeling like that again," Mike admits.

"I know, but you don't have to be," Katrina says, even though she knows it won't be that simple, as they both get their coffees.

"Katrina will you come with me to talk to Rinaldi?" Mike asks.

"Of course," Katrina responds and the two of them go to meet Rinaldi.

* * *

After meeting with Rinaldi, during which Katrina was nearby but not apart of the meeting, and Mike did something that might not be completely ethical, but is what he can live with, he and Katrina are walking back onto the fiftieth floor together.

"I'll see you later," Mike tells his best friend, and while Katrina heads to her office Mike heads to his mothers. Once he gets to his mother's office Mike pauses by the door. "Are you busy?" Mike asks his mother curious.

"Never for you," Jessica tells her son and so Mike walks into her office. "How are you?" Jessica asks curious, as Mike sits down across from her.

"I don't even know," Mike admits. "But I know I owe you a thank you," Mike informs his mother.

"Mike, you never have to thank me," Jessica assures her son.

"But I do," Mike tells his mother. "From the moment you heard Rinaldi talking to Grammy you've looked out for me, and since the moment you met me you've understood me, more than anyone else ever had," Mike tells his mother, as when they met he realized that she was finally someone who was as smart as him. "Mom, you've always been an incredible mom to me, and I know that over the last few months things have bene complicated, but I want you to know that there has never been a moment since we met that I wasn't beyond thankful that you were mom," Mike explains to her son.

Feeling beyond touched, and that she can't find the words, Jessica gets up and walks over to her son, who she hugs.

"I love you, Mike," Jessica tells her son.

"I love you too, Mom," Mike responds and the two of them break apart. "Thank you for sending Harvey home yesterday, I didn't realize how much I needed him until he knocked on the door," Mike explains.

"I figured as much," Jessica says, because she knows her son. "You know I don't have any clients to this afternoon, how about we go take an early lunch," Jessica suggests.

"I'd really like that," Mike admits, as while he is sure that work has piled up on his desk he would rather get to spend some time with his mother.

"Good," Jessica responds, and the two of them head out of the office together.

* * *

After a lunch with his mother that was exactly what he needed Mike retuned to the firm and spent the rest of the day at his desk working hard.

After a very long day Mike is finally arriving home, but to his surprise when he walks into his apartment he finds that Harvey is already there, clearly making food.

"Did you break into my apartment?" Mike asks surprised.

"Donna gave me your spare key," Harvey explains.

"Right," Mike says, putting his stuff down and walking over to his boyfriend. "I think I need to get you your own key," Mike tells his boyfriend, as he tries to look at what Harvey is cooking.

"Do you really think we're there?" Harvey asks, as he turns to look at his boyfriend.

"I think yesterday was beyond horrible, I was losing it, failing apart, and you helped me," Mike explains. "Harvey, you're my solid ground, and I know the last month hasn't been great, but I also know that when it comes to us, I am all in," Mike informs his boyfriend.

"Me too," Harvey responds, and the two of them kiss, it being more than clear that they both mean exactly what they just said; something which is a huge step for them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN:** I'm honestly very proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it. PLEASE, PLEASE, let me know what you think.

* * *

Just over two weeks have passed since Mike found out more details about the night his parents died. Ever since then Harvey and Mike have spent basically every night together; switching between their respective apartments.

It's early morning and both Mike and Harvey are in bed together at Mike's apartment, both naked, when suddenly they hear a very loud knocking on the door and so they pull away from each other.

"Who the hell is that?" Harvey asks confused.

"Mom, Donna and Katrina all have keys," Mike comments.

"Louis?" Harvey asks. Louis being the only one he can think off.

"Not this early," Mike says, looking confused as he really isn't sure, as the knocking continue.

"I'll check," Harvey says, as he gets out of bed, and puts on the first pair of pants he can find before heading to the door. When Harvey gets to the door, he looks through the peep hole and because he, quiet unfortunately considering the circumstances, recognizes the person he opens the door to reveal Leah Pearson. "Leah," Harvey greats.

"Harvey I really thought my nephew wasn't stupid enough to take you back," Leah says as she walks into the apartment.

"Good to see you too, Leah," Harvey says sarcastically.

"Aunt Leah?" Mike asks, sounding surprised as he really wasn't expecting his aunt.

"Hey Mikey," Leah says to him, smiling at her nephew, her tone so far from the one she used with Harvey.

"Aunt Leah, what are you doing here? Mom didn't tell me you were coming," Mike admits.

"That's because she doesn't know," Leah admits. "After last time I was here I thought I would come check up on you two," Leah explains.

"Thanks Aunt Leah, but we're doing a lot better," Mike admits, as he sees his Aunt look around.

"That's good, but you two are going to get dressed and we're going to go out to breakfast," Leah explains, and as she does Harvey realizes that she has the same tone as her big sister has when saying something that can't be questioned.

"And let me guess after breakfast you're gonna surprise Mom at work," Mike guesses, knowing that because he knows his mother and Aunt.

"Of course," Leah says, feeling like that shouldn't be in questioned. "So you two get dressed, I'm going to get some coffee," Leah says, before heading to the kitchen.

As Leah heads to the kitchen Mike and Harvey head to the bedroom so that they can get dressed.

"Harvey, if you don't want to come to breakfast you don't have to," Mike says, as he could feel the tension between Harvey and Leah.

"I'm not going to hide from your Aunt," Harvey informs Mike. "I told you I'm all in, that means I'm not going to avoid your aunt because she is understandably pissed at me," Harvey explains. "We're gonna go to breakfast and your aunt is going to see the good version of us," Harvey says as he knows what Leah means to Mike, and even Jessica, so he wants to get on a better foot with her.

"You're pretty incredible," Mike informs his boyfriend.

"I know," Harvey responds, with a smirk, and while grinning at his boyfriend Mike kisses him.

* * *

About half an hour after Leah arrived at Mike's apartment the two of them and Leah are out to breakfast together. Despite the tension between Harvey and Leah Mike can tell that they are both trying their best to be civil; for his sake.

"He really did that?" Harvey asks shocked, as Leah has just finished telling a story from when Mike was twelve.

"Yep," Leah says, with a nod. "Dad was very impressed," Leah explains, with a laugh, as Harvey just gave him a shocked look.

"Grandpa Allen said I could work in the library, there was work everywhere and he had to take a phone call, I thought he wanted some help marking the essays," Mike says, in his defence.

"You thought your grandfather wanted help marking med students essays?" Harvey asks, still sounding shocked.

"Made sense to me at the time," Mike says, with a shrug, as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"Good to know you were always an overachiever," Harvey tells his boyfriend with a loving look.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Leah asks curious.

"No," Harvey admits, with a laugh, and the three of them continue to have what becomes a very enjoyable breakfast together.

* * *

About half an hour later Mike, Leah, and Harvey are getting out of Ray's town car at the firm. As they head towards the building Katrina, who is also getting to work, spots them.

"Oh my god, Leah?" Katrina asks surprised as she hurries towards her.

"Hey Girly Girl," Leah says, with a huge grin, as she hugs her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Katrina asks curious.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," Leah explains as she and Katrina break apart. "But now that you know, cocktail night, you and me, later this week," Leah explains, and Harvey is a little surprised at how close Katrina and Leah are.

"Deal," Katrina confirms as the four of them walk into the building.

* * *

Not long after they walked into the building Harvey, Mike, Katrina, and Leah all get to the fiftieth floor.

"I'll see you later," Harvey says to his boyfriend and while he heads to his office Mike, Katrina and Leah head to Jessica's office.

"The first one working, why am I not surprised," Leah comments as she, Mike and Katrina walk into Jessica's office.

"Surprise visit, really?" Jessica asks her sister, as she stands up and walks towards her, while Mike and Katrina sit down.

"After last time I was here it seemed like a good idea," Leah admits, as she gets to her sister and hugs her. "So not only did Mikey take Harvey back you put his name on the wall?" Leah asks her sister, as Mike and Katrina exchange looks.

"Technically I put his name on the wall then Mike took him back," Jessica explains as she and Leah both sit together. "How was London?" Jessica asks curious.

"It was really good," Leah admits.

"Did you go to the restaurants I recommended?" Katrina asks curious.

"Of course," Leah responds as happy conversations breaks out between the four of them, but as it does it is clear that Leah isn't completely happy with Mike taking Harvey back.

* * *

While Leah, Mike, Jessica, and Katrina are talking in Jessica's office Harvey is heading towards Donna's cubical.

"My office," Harvey requests, and feeling confused Donna follows Harvey into his office.

"What's going on?" Donna asks as she closes the door behind her, and even though Harvey knows exactly what he is going to subject himself to Harvey knows that he still has to ask.

"Leah Pearson," Harvey says. "I need to get her a gift," Harvey explains.

"What did you do?" Donna asks curious.

"What makes you think…" Harvey starts to say and Donna just gives him a look. "Leah spent time with Mike when we were apart and she surprised us this morning," Harvey explains. "She greeted me by saying she didn't think Mike was stupid enough to take me back," Harvey explains.

"So you want to buy her a gift to bribe her," Donna says and the look on Harvey's face tells her everything she needs to know. "What makes you think a Pearson can be bribed?" Donna asks curious.

"I need to do something," Harvey explains. "We went to breakfast, and it was good, but Leah clearly doesn't approve, and I want to change that," Harvey admits, as he knows Leah is important to Mike, and even Jessica, so he doesn't want her to disapprove.

"You're not going to change that buy bribing Leah; let her see how you and Mike are now, that's the only way you are going to change things," Donna tells her friend, and Harvey nods. "What were you and Mike doing when Leah surprised you?" Donna asks curious.

"You know the answer to that," Harvey says, and the grin on Donna's face tells him everything he needs to know. "Has Katrina ever mentioned her family to you?" Harvey asks curious, purposely changing the subject, and because he knows how close Donna and Katrina are he knows the answer to his question will say a lot.

"She calls Mike and Jessica family, but other than that, no," Donna comments, and as she does she gives Harvey a very interested look. "Why do you ask?" Donna asks curious.

"When we got here Katrina was downstairs, she and Leah seem closer than I'd expect," Harvey admits.

"Huh," Donna says, looking curious.

* * *

Back in Jessica's office Leah is telling Jessica, Mike and Katrina all about some of the things she got up to in London.

"That would have been incredible," Katrina says, looking amazed.

"It was," Leah confirms.

"Only you, Aunt Leah," Mike says, with a grin.

"You really shouldn't be allowed to leave the country unsupervised," Jessica informs her little sister, as all four of them laugh.

"As great as this is, Katrina and I should get to work," Mike says. "I wouldn't want our managing partner to tell us we're not billing enough," Mike says, clearly teasing his mother.

"And I'm betting she definitely would," Leah says, causing Jessica to roll her eyes, as Mike and Katrina stand up.

"We'll see you later, Leah, Jessica," Katrina says, as she and Mike head out of the office.

Once Mike and Katrina have left, and closed the door behind them, Leah turns to her sister.

"How's he really doing?" Leah asks curious, it being clear what she is actually asking.

"Good, really good actually," Jessica answers. "There has been a few difficult times since Mike came back to work, but for the most part he's good," Jessica explains.

"Good," Leah says, sounding relieved. "Do you really think it's good for him to be back with Harvey?" Leah ask curious, It being more than clear that she is protective of her nephew.

"I had my doubts when I first found out about them, especially with everything that happened, but I don't have those doubts anymore," Jessica admits. "They're good together, being with Harvey is good for Mike, they're happy and right for each other," Jessica explains.

"Good," Leah says, sounding relieved.

* * *

After leaving Jessica and Leah Mike and Katrina are making their way to Harvey's office, rather than going to their own respective offices.

"It was good to see Leah again," Katrina comments.

"Really was," Mike confirms.

"So what did she catch you and Harvey doing this morning?" Katrina asks curious.

"What makes you think she caught us doing something?" Mike asks his best friend.

"Because I know you two, and I know Leah," Katrina says, like it should be obvious. "What happened?" Katrina asks curious.

"We were in bed when Leah arrived," Mike explains, as they get closer to Donna, and as soon as he explains Katrina laughs.

"Oh that's great," Katrina says, looking highly amused.

"He tell you what those two were in the middle of when Leah arrived?" Donna asks curious, as that's what she assumes.

"Yep," Katrina confirms as Mike heads into Harvey's office, and both Katrina and Donna follow. "So what exactly did Leah see? Did she sees everything or just enough to get a picture?" Katrina asks curious.

"I'm betting the ladder," Donna says, looking at her friend. "Mike would be more embarrassed if what they were doing was more explicated and Harvey would be a lot smugger," Donna explains.

"Oh, you're right," Katrina realizes. "I'm bettering Harvey opened the door," Katrina informs Donna, it being clear that the two of them are having a conversation while ignoring Harvey and Mike.

"Well yeah, that's obvious," Donna says. "Harvey would insist if they didn't know who was on the other side of the door," Donna explains.

"You two done?" Harvey asks, looking between Donna and Katrina.

"Nope," Katrina says.

"Not even close," Donna says.

"Then the two of you can get out," Harvey says, in a joking way.

"You are such a baby," Donna teases, as she and Katrina head out of the office, and to Donna's cubical.

"I swear, those two are getting scarier," Mike says as while he loves both Donna and Katrina like sisters he is terrified about what they might do together.

"You're only just realizing that?" Harvey asks.

"We'll I've always known what Katrina is capable of, and I've realized what Donna can do; I'm not starting to appreciate what they're capable of together," Mike explains.

"Thank you!" Katrina and Donna say from outside the office, and once they speak Donna picks up her ringing phone. "Donna? What's wrong?" Katrina asks concerned as she sees the look on her friends face, as she hangs up the phone and both Mike and Harvey walk out from Harvey's office.

"That was Leah, we need to go to Jessica's office," Donna explains, and feeling very concerned the four of them head to Jessica's office, all walking fast.

* * *

A little over a minute later Mike, Harvey, Katrina and Donna hurry into Jessica's office. As soon as they enter they find Jessica looking out of the window, while Leah is standing a little way away from her big sister.

"Mom? What's happened?" Mike asks worried.

"Quentin died," Jessica reveals.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," Harvey says sincerely, being the first to speak, as Mike walks over and just hugs his mother.

"I knew ALS wasn't gonna be a picnic, and I knew this was coming, but it doesn't…." Jessica says, clearly struggling.

"Jessica maybe you should take some time," Katrina suggests.

"That's a good idea, I can manage things here, you should take as much time as you need," Harvey assures Jessica.

"Honestly, I want to take it, but Lisa's on her way in to discuss Quentin will with us, Harvey," Jessica explains, sounding pained.

"She is?" Donna asks, sounding surprised.

"Quentin named Harvey and I co-executors of his estate," Jessica explains.

"You're her husband's ex-wife. I doubt Lisa sees this just as business," Harvey comments.

"No, I can't imagine she does," Jessica admits.

"Mom, can you see this as business?" Mike asks concerned. "I know you don't like her, nor do you trust her, and you have good reason for both," Mike explains.

"Quentin asked me to do this," Jessica says it being clear to the others that she isn't going to be talked out of this.

"Maybe he gave you a co-executor for a reason," Katrina suggests.

"You think he was giving me a out?" Jessica asks.

"I'm saying that I'm here, and you don't have to do this," Harvey assures his friend, as he walks over to her.

"Harvey, he asked me, and I'm going to let him down," Jessica explains.

"Not being able to do this doesn't mean you're letting him down," Leah informs Jessica.

"Aunt Leah's right, it's okay if you can't do this," Mike assures his mother, who leans over and kisses his head.

"I have to," Jessica explains to her son.

* * *

A little while later while Harvey and Jessica are meeting with Lisa Donna and Katrina have gotten to work, while also doing what they can to take things of Jessica's plate, while Mike and Leah are in Jessica's office, waiting for her and Harvey to come back.

"Seriously Mikey, you're making me dizzy," Leah informs her nephew, who is pacing back and forth.

"Can you blame me?" Mike asks. "Mom's history with Quinten was beyond complicated, and I may have hated him, but Mom loved him, and now she has to deal with the woman he cheated on her with, so she's not okay Aunt Leah," Mike says worried; knowing that Leah knows the truth about the relationship between Jessica and Quinten.

"I know," Leah responds. "But that's why she has us; you know what our family does best,"

"Tell each other what we think, no matter what," Mike says as he has heard his aunt say this more than once. "And why do I think we're not talking about Mom anymore," Mike says, with a sigh, as he sits down across from his aunt.

"Because we're not," Leah responds. "Mike when I saw you a few weeks ago you were as far from okay as I ever seen you, and that was because of Harvey, and now you're back with him. Are you absolutely sure that's a good idea?" Leah asks her nephew as she has been waiting for a chance to talk to him away from everyone.

"I love him Aunt Leah, and we just didn't just jump back into things," Mike admits. "We've had the conversation we need to have, and not just the two of us but Mom too have talked about what happened, because if you remember she was a big part of what occurred, and things are going to be different," Mike explains.

"You sure about that?" Leah asks curious.

"Yeah, I am," Mike assures his aunt. "Harvey and I have both decided that we're all in, and Mom understands our relationship and respects it," Mike explains. "You saw me when I was at my worse, so I get why you're worried, but you don't have to be," Mike tells his aunt. "Pearson honesty, promise," Mike says, and Leah laughs.

"Okay," Leah says. "Now, let's talk about your mom," Leah explains to his nephew, and the two of them start to talk.

* * *

A little while later Harvey and Jessica have finished their conversation with Lisa, one which made Jessica very angry as she wants to sell the company. As they have finished their conversation with Lisa the two of them are heading back to Jessica's office.

"Remember when you said you'd try to be conciliatory?" Harvey asks Jessica.

"I never said that," Jessica responds.

"Well, you should have, 'cause you sure couldn't keep the personnel out of it," Harvey responds.

"I didn't think they were gonna come at me with all that stuff," Jessica says as she and Harvey walk into her office where Mike and Leah are.

"They weren't coming at you. They were coming with a proposal," Harvey explains.

"Do you really think that offer came out of thin air?" Jessica asks as Mike and Leah exchange confused looks.

"I think it's possible they waited to pounce," Harvey admits.

"It's also possible that Lisa and Tim put this in motion when Quentin was lying in his hospital bed," Jessica explains, and as she does Mike decides that he can't be quiet anymore as he wants some answers.

"What happened?" Mike asks looking between his boyfriend and mother.

"Lisa wants to accept a deal to sell the company which undercuts Quinten's whole legacy," Jessica says angrily.

"Jessica, I understand how hard this is for you, but Quentin's legacy isn't the company, it's the drug, it's not about what company name is on it," Harvey explains.

"You're saying you agree with Lisa?" Jessica asks.

"No, Harvey's saying what we are all worried about that this is personal for you," Leah tells her sister.

"But it's not for me," Harvey says, feeling grateful for Leah. "So before we take another step, let me evaluate this offer," Harvey offers.

"Katrina and I will too," Mike says as while he knows his mother trusts Harvey, he needs to do something.

"Okay," Jessica says reluctantly.

"We'll get onto that now," Harvey says before he and Mike leave the office, though Mike hugs his mother once more before going.

* * *

Hours later Mike, Harvey, Katrina and Donna are all in Harvey's office, evaluating the offer on the company together, in great details, and eating take out as they all want to do the best job they can for Jessica.

"Jessica is going to want an option other than selling, even if we think the deal is good," Katrina comments.

"I know," Harvey confirms, with a sigh. "Mike, why don't you go home. Go see your Mom," Harvey suggests, looking at his boyfriend.

"No, I want to do this," Mike admits. "I've been messaging with Aunt Leah, she's not leaving Mom," Mike explains. "Being with her won't help her in the way she needs, this will," Mike admits.

"That sounds like Jessica," Donna admits

"Really does," Harvey says, with a fond look as he knows just what his mentor is like. "Okay, let's keep working," Harvey says, and that is exactly what they do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **An:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Also, Law School has started again for me, and in a few weeks, I start a fulltime placement, so I might not be able to update as much as I usually.

* * *

After a night working late with Harvey, Katrina and Donna Mike has gotten up early, picked up breakfast, and made his way to his mother's house. Because he knows his mother so well Mike isn't at all surprised to find her sitting in the living room; staring out to space. So, he walks over, puts the breakfast he brought on the coffee table, and sits down next to his mother.

"Hey," Mike says, and while Jessica clearly know he is there she doesn't say anything. "So, I brought breakfast, if you want to eat some," Mike tells her mother.

"I'm not really hungry," Jessica informs her son.

"Okay, well at least have some coffee," Mike tells his mother, as he picks up the cup that is the coffee his mother likes and gives it to her.

"Thank you," Jessica responds, as she takes the cup.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry about Quentin. I may have had my issues with him, but I know how much you loved him; and I'm sorry you're in pain," Mike tells his mother, as he puts his arm around her.

As she doesn't really feel like talking Jessica nod, and the two of them drift into silence. A few minutes after Mike and Jessica drifted into silence they both hear footsteps and Leah walks into the room.

"I thought I heard footsteps," Leah comments. "is this breakfast?" Leah asks curious.

"Yeah, help yourself," Mike says, still planning on trying to get his mother to eat, something which he thinks will be easier with Leah's help.

* * *

A couple of hours after having breakfast with her son and sister, during which she actually ate a little, Jessica is in her office when Harvey walks in, and he doesn't look happy.

"What the hell happened to letting Mike, Katrina and I evaluate this offer?" Harvey asks, as he has just come from a meeting with Lisa where he learnt something he didn't know.

"I am letting you three evaluate the offer," Jessica explains.

"You sent this letter to kill the deal," Harvey says as he puts the letter on Jessica's desk.

"I sent that letter to buy you time," Jessica explains.

"Jessica, you put my name on a document you knew I wouldn't support," Harvey explains.

"You are on Lisa's side. You want to sell," Jessica says angrily.

"This isn't about Lisa," Harvey explains. "And I don't give a shit whether this company is sold or not. This is about you and me, and how we're going to run this firm," Harvey explains.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about this?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, we sure did, and when it had to do with Mike, we had a conversation about trust, about you trusting me as the man your son loves. We'll you've got to trust me as your partner, trust that I have rational reasons," Harvey explains.

"This is different," Jessica responds.

"Exactly this time it isn't personal for both of you, just you, and you're not playing by your own rules," Harvey explains.

"This deal is wrong, Harvey, and like it or not, I'm still the managing partner," Jessica explains.

"Not on this. On This, you're a co-executor and you're not putting my name on any more letters. So, I suggest you get your head on straight and look at this deal rationally," Harvey tells her his voice serious. "And if you can't do that, I suggest you step aside," Harvey says, as his voice turns gentle. "Jessica, you loved him. I know you're hurting. So is she. Whatever your history with her, so is she," Harvey explains.

* * *

A little while after Harvey's conversation with Jessica Mike and Katrina are downstairs at the coffee cart, talking about everything that is going on.

"So, she's really going rouge?" Katrina asks curious.

"According to Harvey," Mike responds.

"Wow," Katrina says, sounding surprised. "Jessica only looses it when she's trying to hide how much she's effected, how personal something is," Katrina admits.

"I know," Mike says, clearly worried about his mother. "Despite everything else that happened Quentin mattered to her," Mike admits.

"Which just means we've got to do everything we can to help her," Katrina says, and Mike nods in agreement.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Katrina have headed back upstairs. While Katrina heads to her office Mike heads to his mother's office, as he is concerned about her, where she is sitting on her couch.

"I brought you a bagel," Mike tells his mother as he walks in.

"Mike, you don't have to keep bringing me food," Jessica assures her son, though she does appreciate it as she knows what he is trying to do, as he sits down next to her.

"It feels like the only thing I can do," Mike admits.

"You just being here helps," Jessica says, smiling slightly.

"Harvey's trying to help too, same with Katrina and Donna, you don't have to do everything alone," Mike assures his mother.

"I know," Jessica admits. "I just keep thinking about Quentin, and what he would want," Jessica admits.

"That's okay but you've got to trust that we're all doing our best to make sure of that too," Mike explains to his mother, who nods. "Aunt Leah, Katrina and I are going to out to dinner tonight; why don't you join us," Mike suggests.

"I don't think I'm up for that; maybe another time," Jessica says, Mike nods, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Mike, Katrina and Leah are out at dinner together. While the three of them are having a good time, it is clear that they are worried about Jessica; and Mike is also texting his boyfriend.

"So then Donna pulled her magic and managed to get us an entire tray of free shots," Katrina explains to Leah, with a found look. "And are you ever going to stop texting Harvey?" Katrina asks her friend.

"Depends, are you ever going to stop talking about Donna?" Mike teases.

"Probably not," Katrina admits.

"Then you have your answer," Mike responds, and the two of them pull faces at each other.

"I'm so glad you two are so happy," Leah admits, as she likes to see that both Mike and Katrina are happy.

"Does that mean you approve of the fact that Harvey and I are back together?" Mike asks curious.

"It means that I like that he makes you so happy; but doesn't mean I completely forgive him for how much he hurt you," Leah admits.

"I can live with that," Mike admits.

"Good, I hope you two have no plans on going home anytime soon," Leah says as she calls over a waiter to order more drinks.

"Didn't even consider it," Katrina responds as the three of them continue their dinner, and drinks, which leads to more drinks.

* * *

After a very late night with his aunt and best friend, in fact Mike got basically no sleep, Mike is at the office, sitting on his boyfriends couch, drinking coffee, when Harvey walks in.

"You look like you had a very late night," Harvey comments as he sees his boyfriend.

"There's no other time with Katrina and Aunt Leah," Mike reveals. "Once, not long after I started at the DA's office me, Katrina, Mom, and Aunt Leah all went out; we all had to go from dancing to work," Mike explains, smiling at the fond memory, as Harvey sits down next to him.

"Even Jessica?" Harvey asks, as he tries to remember back to figure out when that was.

"Oh yeah," Mike confirms. "When Mom, Aunt Leah and Katrina are together, and having fun, the best thing to do is just hang on and enjoy the ride," Mike explains to Harvey's amusement.

"You know, I've always known that your Mom trusts Katrina, but I am surprised how close she is to both your Mom and Aunt," Harvey admits, wanting details, and as he asks he can see Mike debating how much he should explain.

"My first thanksgiving at Law School Katrina and I travelled back to New York together. When we got here Mom was waiting, but no one was waiting for Katrina, not even a car service," Mike explains. "Mom insisted she drive with us, and we took her to her parents place; but they weren't there," Mike explains. "Turn out they went to Europe and didn't even bother to tell Katrina; she spent Thanksgiving with us," Mike explains. "Katrina's been family to Mom and Aunt Leah ever since," Mike explains.

"And she always will be," Jessica, who heard the tail end of the conversation says, as she walks into the room. "Considering her parents she deserves people in her life who actually appreciate, and care about, her," Jessica explains, giving Harvey further insight.

"Do you need something Mom?" Mike asks curious, not wanting to discuss more about how neglectful Katrina's parents are without her permission.

"I need you to draft some language for the Sainz pharmaceutical sale," Jessica explains, as she looks between Mike and Harvey.

"So you're in favor of it now?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Well, not exactly, but I heard what you said and I went to see Lisa," Jessica explains. "She and I are on the same page," Jessica explains.

"What's the Plan?" Harvey asks, clearly demonstrating that he trusts Jessica, and Jessica starts to explain her plan.

* * *

While Harvey, Jessica and Mike are in Harvey's office Katrina and Donna are downstairs by the coffee cart.

"I'm honestly beyond exhausted," Katrina admits.

"After the night you had I'm not surprised," Donna admits, as Katrina has been filling her in on the plan.

"Next time we go out with Leah I'll make sure you come," Katrina explains, as she feels like that will make things incredible.

"You sound so sure that there will be a next time," Donna notes.

"Oh, because there will be. It's basically guaranteed," Katrina reveals. "We have a night like last night once every few months; though usually Jessica is with us," Katrina explains, though she completely understands why Jessica didn't join them the night before.

"They really matter to you, don't they? Jessica and Leah?" Donna asks, as after Harvey's question the day before she can't help but be curious.

"Yeah; they're family, same with Mike," Katrina reveals, and she can feel the interested look Donna is giving her. "My parents have never exactly been involved in my life; they were always too busy. Father had his company, Mother had her charities, and doing what my father needed, I was never enough for them to pay attention to," Katrina admits, and even though she is trying to hide it Donna can hear the pain in her friends voice. "They weren't at my law school graduation, but Jessica and Leah were; that meant everything to me," Katrina admits, and as she does Donna struggles, to figure out what to say, but before she can figure out what to say Katrina's phone goes off. "I've got to go help Mike, I'll see you later," Katrina says to her friend, before walking away.

As Katrina walks away Donna watches her friend go and she finds it impossible to imagine someone not seeing Katrina for the beautiful, intelligence, incredible, person she is.

* * *

A while later Mike and Katrina are working on work for Jessica while Harvey is in his office. Ever since her conversation with Katrina Donna has been thinking about what she said, or more specifically what she implied. As she needs to talk what she is suspecting through Donna gets up from her cubical and walks into Harvey's office, as while she knows that most people would think that talking to Harvey about something like this wouldn't be a good idea, she knows it is.

"Do you have a minute?" Donna asks curious.

"You know I do," Harvey says, closing his computer, as Donna walks in and closes the door behind her. "What's going on?" Harvey asks, as while Mike is the love of his life Donna is his closest friend and their relationship is separate from his relationship with Mike and isn't a threat to it; just like Mike's relationship with Katrina.

"Katrina," Donna says, as she sits down across from Harvey. "We were talking this morning and she mentioned something's about her parents," Donna explains.

"Mike did too," Harvey reveals.

"From what she said I can tell that there is a lot she wasn't saying, and I know it will help her to talk about it; but I don't know how to get her to," Donna admits. "And yes, I know the irony of me coming to you with this," Donna admits, to Harvey's amusement.

"A few weeks ago Mike told me something he had never told anyone; and he did that because I was honest with him first," Harvey admits. "Maybe try something similar," Harvey suggests.

"Maybe I will," Donna responds. "What did Mike tell you about Katrina?" Donna asks curious, and Harvey explains what Mike told him about Katrina as he knows that Donna cares about Katrina.

* * *

A few hours after her conversation with Harvey Donna is knocking on the door to Katrina's apartment. Just like her friend has done for her a lot in the last few weeks Donna is carrying a bag of food and wine. A few seconds after Donna knocked on the door it opens to reveal Katrina.

"Hey," Katrina greats.

"Hey, I figured you've brought me dinner enough over the last few weeks that it's time I bring it to you," Donna explains.

"I'm glad, I'm starving," Katrina responds and the two of them head into the apartment.

Over the next few minutes Katrina and Donna get themselves settled with their food, and start to eat. As things are quite comfortable Donna realizes that it is the perfect time to talk about what she really wants to talk about.

"When I was a teenager my Dad lost our money through a business deal, we had to move out of our big, incredible house, and into a tiny apartment; in Connecticut," Donna tells her friend, who gives her a interested look. "Dad knew he screwed up, and I hated the circumstances, but I never hated him because I knew, and still know, how much he loves me," Donna explains, hoping that her honestly will help Katrina.

"I learnt a long time ago how painful indifference from people who are supposed to love you is," Katrina explains. "I was never wanted," Katrina admits, in a tone like she is just stating a fact of law. "I had the best nanny's and tutors, trainers, and kind of opportunities that most people would kill for; but I never had real parents," Katrina explains.

"I'm so sorry," Donna says as she reaches over and squeezes Katrina's hand.

"I tried everything to make them care, to get their attention. I figured Father is a businessman, and Mother is an heiress, so they would appreciate success," Katrina explains, and Donna is shocked by what Katrina's parents are. "I worked hard, dedicated everything I had to being the best and everything I did, school, student council, debate, golf, ballet," Katrina explains, listing everything she did and excelled at, and as she does the reasons why Katrina is the way she is start to make sense. "I finished High School first in my class, same with collage, I got into Harvard law and was again top; but they didn't care," Katrina admits. "After Mike and I became friends he and Jessica showed me more love and support in a year than my parents have in my whole life," Katrina admits, pain in her voice.

"You don't deserve that," Donna tells her friend. "You're Katrina Amanda Bennett, a kick ass senior associate at the best firm, and your parents suck for not being able to see how incredible you are," Donna says, causing her friend to laugh, and the two of them continue to have dinner.

* * *

Two days later Mike is at the coffee cart with his boyfriend who he didn't get to see the night before as he was with his mother and aunt, making them dinner.

"Thank you," Harvey says as he takes his and Mike's coffee's and bagels, paying for them both, which causes Mike to smile.

"So, Mom seemed to be doing better last night; hopefully she still is after court," Mike says, as his mother has to go to court to testify about whether Quentin was mentally competent when he made her his executor as the two of them start to walk.

"Are you still going to support her?" Harvey asks curious as he knows that it is what his boyfriend was planning on doing.

"Yeah, Katrina too," Mike explains, and Harvey nods.

"You know you've talked a lot about how your Mom is doing; how are you doing?" Harvey asks curious. "I know you and Quentin have a complicated history, but he was parental figure to you," Harvey explains, as it has never been exactly clear what Quentin was to Mike.

"I honestly not really sure," Mike admits. "I have so much anger towards Quentin, but I also remember the good things," Mike explains. "I'm a little sad, but he hasn't been in my life for a long time; so, I'm okay," Mike admits as honestly, he is more worried about his mother.

"Okay," Harvey says, with a nod. "You know Leah being here has made me realizes something," Harvey explains.

"Oh?" Mike asks curious, and as he does Harvey stops walking and looks at his boyfriend.

"I want you to meet Marcus," Harvey explains.

"Really?" Mike asks surprised, and amazed, as he knows how much of a big deal that is.

"Yeah," Harvey confirms. "I thought we go to Boston, maybe next weekend, and you could meet Marcus, and his wife, and their kids," Harvey explains as Mike knowing his brother is something that is important to him.

"I'd like that," Mike says, as he really wants to meet Harvey's brother because he knows how important Marcus is to Harvey, and so this is a really big deal.

"Good. I'll call Marcus later," Harvey says, looking relieved, and the two of them continue to walk together.

* * *

A while later Mike and Katrina are in the gallery of the court, sitting behind Lisa, while Jessica is up in the witness box.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" the bailiff asks Jessica.

"I do," Jessica says. "But before we start, I'd like to make a statement. I am here to tell the truth, but what I want you to understand is that truth is subjective," Jessica explains.

"The truth is the truth," Tim, the general counsel for the company, says.

"No, the law is the law," Jessica says. "We can define where a legal line is. I'm talking about the truth. The truth is much more complicated," Jessica explains. "By the letter of the law, Quentin Sainz may or may not have been competent. I can't say what's true with 100% certainty. I just don't know," Jessica admits. "But what I can say with certainty is that Quentin knew what he was doing when he trusted me to look after his best interests," Jessica explains.

"How do you know that?" Tim asks.

"Because I knew him," Jessica answers. "Just because someone can't check off everything on the list that's required to be competent doesn't mean they aren't better at whatever they do then the rest of us. And Quentin Sainz was an amazing man with an amazing mind. And if he were here right now, I'd still listen to him on any subject sooner than I'd listen to anybody else," Jessica explains.

"That's all very touching, but we're not here to talk about eh truth. We're here to deal with the letter of the law," Tim explains.

"Have you never met someone who by the letter of the law shouldn't be able to do what they do? Who beat the odds?" Jessica asks.

"Your honor," Tim objects.

"We are talking about a man's life. We are talking about his legacy, and I dispute that those things are less important than the letter of the law," Jessica says.

"Your honor, what has to happen today is very clear. You have to undo this injustice," Tim explains.

"Yes. This is about justice. But the issue isn't whether Quentin Sainz was competent when he made me executor, but rather, would it have been his intent to do so if he were," Jessica explains. "This man dedicated his life to one thing, and the circumstances surrounding how he decided to protect that thing is not the question," Jessica explains.

"It's a question of law, Ms Pearson," Tim says.

"No, it is a question of doing what is right," Jessica responds.

"Motion to remove Jessica Pearson as executor denied," The judge says, banging the gavel.

After the gavel is banged Jessica walks across the court and to Lisa who is standing up.

"Well, you were right. Quentin did know what he was doing," Lisa explains, looking glad.

"I know how hard it must have been… at the end. I'm glad Quentin had you," Jessica admits.

"I'm glad he had you too," Lisa says and she and Jessica hug. Once Jessica and Lisa break apart Lisa and Tim leave while Mike and Katrina walk up to Jessica.

"You okay?" Mike asks his mother concerned.

"Yeah, I'm glad you were both here," Jessica says, before hugging both Mike and Katrina at the same time.

* * *

A while later Harvey is walking the halls of Pearson Specter, heading towards his office. As he walks he pulls out his phone and calls his brother.

"What's up, Dickhead?" Marcus asks, as he answers the call.

"What's up, Looser," Harvey responds.

"Hey Harvey, good to hear from you," Marcus tells his brother. "Everything okay?" Marcus asks curious.

"Yeah everything's really good," Harvey admits. "So, next weekend, you busy?" Harvey asks.

"No more than usual, why?" Marcus asks, feeling confused by what is going on.

"Because I'm gonna come up next weekend; there's someone I want you to meet," Harvey admits.

"Wow, it must be someone pretty damn special," Marcus comments.

"Yeah, he is," Harvey confirms, as Donna walks up to him.

"Well then, I definitely look forward to meeting him," Marcus admits, knowing it is very big deal for his brother to want to introduce him to someone. "I love you, see you next weekend," Marcus responds.

"Love you too," Harvey responds, before hanging up.

"You're introducing Mike to Marcus?" Donna asks, sounding amazed, as she knows how much of a big deal that is.

"Yep," Harvey confirms as the two of them walk into his office where Mike, Katrina and Jessica are all sitting around, drinking scotch and listening to music. "You look comfortable," Harvey notes as he looks around and sees Jessica and Mike on the couch, and Katrina on one of the chairs.

"I needed to hear some music," Jessica explains.

"And drink some scotch," Harvey says, as he pours drinks for both him and Donna.

"How often do you really od one without the other?" Mike asks his boyfriend.

"Move over," Harvey says as he sits down on the couch next to Jessica, with Mike on the other side, as Donna sits down on one of the other chairs.

For a while the group of five sit together in solemn silence as they listen to music, until the five of them, along with Leah, go out to dinner together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. If you're interested I have made a Marvey video, it's called Mike Ross and Harvey Specter: Illicit Affairs by Charmed4lifekaren on youtube. Check It out if you're interested.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Harvey told Mike that he wanted him to meet Marcus. It is Friday afternoon and Mike is finishing up some work in his office as he and Harvey are leaving for Boston soon.

"Good, you're still here," Jessica says as she walks into her son's office, honestly she was expecting him to be gone.

"Mom? Everything okay?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yes, before you go I need you to look at this; identify any vulnerabilities that we will need to protect against," Jessica says, handing a file over to her son. "It's really important," Jessica admits and the reason she needed her son to have a look is because she trusts him, and because he is the best at this kind of thing.

"Then I'll get it done," Mike tells his mother.

"Thank you, Michael," Jessica tells her son, before leaving.

* * *

Just under an hour after Jessica came to her son Mike is walking into his mother's office with the results of what she wanted.

"Done," Mike says as he walks into the office. "I've highlighted your vulnerabilities, and included my notes on what should be done to protect against them," Mike explains, as he hands the file over to his mother.

"Thank you," Jessica says sincerely. "When are you and Harvey leaving?" Jessica asks curious.

"Oh, in about five minutes," Mike tells his mother.

"I really hope you have a good time," Jessica assures Mike, as she gets up and walks towards her son.

"Thanks Mom," Mike says, as Jessica hugs her son and kisses his cheek.

"I love you," Jessica tells Mike.

"Love you too," Mike responds. "I'll see you Monday," Mike says, before heading out of his mother's office.

Five minutes later Mike has collected his bag from his office and is arriving at the elevators, where Harvey is, holding a bag of his own.

"You ready to go?" Harvey asks his boyfriend when he sees him.

"Yep," Mike confirms.

"Good," Harvey says as they both walk into the elevator.

* * *

A few minutes after Harvey and Mike left Katrina is approaching Harvey's office as she was hoping to have a chance to say goodbye to Mike before he and Harvey left. While Katrina doesn't see Harvey she sees Donna at her desk.

"Did they leave already?" Katrina asks curious.

"Yep, you're about three minutes too late," Donna explains.

"Goddamn it, I was hoping to say goodbye," Katrina admits.

"Well you've lost your chance," Donna tells her friend. "But you know the good thing about Mike and Harvey having left is that we can get our of here early too," Donna explains.

"You sure about that? Because I'm not sure Jessica is going to be okay with that," Katrina admits.

"Jessica's gone to a client meeting, which means she'll never know," Donna explains. "So, you, me, incredibly food, you in?" Donna asks.

"Definitely," Katrina confirms.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Harvey's plane has landed in Boston and the two of them are walking through the airport.

"I thought that tonight we could go to the hotel, then dinner, and then see Marcus tomorrow," Harvey explains to his boyfriend.

"I like the sound of that," Mike admits, and the two of them exchange smiles, while they continue to walk. As they walk Harvey's phone rings.

"It's Marcus," Harvey reveals. "Hey Loser," Harvey answers, causing Mike to shake his head, as without siblings he doesn't completely understand the dynamic. "Yeah, we just landed," Harvey reveals. "Of course, you did. Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow," Harvey responds, then hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yeah, Marcus got us a table tonight at his restaurant," Harvey explains.

"Ohh, awesome," Mike responds.

"Awesome? How old are you supposed to be?" Harvey asks, clearly teasing his boyfriend.

"You don't want me to answer that; because you'll remember how old you are," Mike responds, not being able to help himself.

"Age jokes, really?" Harvey responds.

"You started it," Mike tells his boyfriend, as they walk out of the airport together.

* * *

After an enjoyable night together Mike and Harvey are in a taxi on their way to Marcus's house. As not even being in a different city helps Mike feel more comfortable in a car, he isn't completely okay, but he is also worried about Harvey as he seems a little quieter than usual.

"You okay?" Mike asks his boyfriend curious.

"Yeah," Harvey says, as he reaches over and takes Mike's hand. "Marcus and his family are important to me, and so are you, I just want this weekend to go well," Harvey explains to his boyfriend.

"It will. I can't speak for Marcus, but I know how important this is, and you're important to me, so I'm going to do my best to make sure this goes well," Mike explains.

"Thanks Rookie," Harvey says gratefully. Once he speaks the driver of the taxi has to slam on the breaks and so Harvey feels Mike tense and sees him screw his eyes hut. "You're okay, Mike. We're safe," Harvey assures him as he squeezes Mike's hand. "We're almost there," Harvey assures his boyfriend, as he knows that will help him.

* * *

Thankfully, as Harvey is pretty sure Mike couldn't handle much longer, the taxi ride doesn't last much longer before Mike and Harvey get to Marcus's house.

"We can wait here a few more minutes if it helps?" Harvey asks his boyfriend.

"I'll be better as soon as I am out of this car," Mike assures his boyfriend, who nods, and the two of them get out of the car and walk towards the house.

As Mike and Harvey walk towards the house the front door opens and two kids, a girl who looks to be about eight and a boy who looks to be about five runs towards them.

"UNCLE HARVEY!" The girl, Haylee, says as she and her brother run towards Mike and Harvey.

"Hey Hayley, Gabriel," Harvey says, as he hugs his niece and nephew, picking them both up and hugging them tightly, as Marcus and his wife Katie walk out from the house.

"We've missed you," Gabriel says as he hugs his uncle.

"I've missed you too," Harvey says as he kisses the heads of both his niece and nephew, and then puts them back onto the ground.

Once Harvey breaks apart from Hayley and Gabriel he hugs both his brother and sister-in-law.

"Marcus, Katie, Hayley, Gabriel, I would like you all to meet my boyfriend; Mike Pearson-Ross," Harvey introduces.

"Of course, you'd end up falling for your Mentors Son," Marcus says, looking amused. "It's nice to meet you," Marcus says as he shakes Mike's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Mike responds.

"Come in, come in, we've got brunch waiting," Katie explains, and once she does everyone heads inside and Mike gets to know Harvey's family.

* * *

A couple of hours after he met Harvey's family Mike is sitting on the living room floor playing Lego with Hayley and Gabriel.

"That's so cool," Gabriel says, looking at what Mike just made.

"Mike, do you love Uncle Harvey?" Hayley asks curious.

"Yeah, I do," Mike confirms.

"Then you're cool," Hayley informs Mike, while Gabriel nods in agreement.

"Good to know," Mike says, looking amused, though he is glad that Harvey's niece and nephew likes him.

While Mike is in the living room with Hayley and Gabriel Harvey is in the kitchen with Marcus and Katie.

"So, bringing someone to meet us. I didn't see this one coming," Marcus admits.

"I didn't see Mike coming," Harvey admits "But he is more than important to me, and so are you guys; so I wanted to you all to get to know each other," Harvey explains.

"I've never seen you this happy," Katie admits, though she does know that they don't see Harvey very often because of his issues with Lily and Bobby.

"I've never been this happy," Harvey admits, which both Katie and Marcus know is a big deal.

"And Jessica, how did she deal with the fact that you're dating her son?" Marcus asks curious as he knows that she could take that badly.

"She found out at the worst time possible, in the worst way, but she's came around," Harvey admits. "And I honestly think she is glad now," Harvey explains.

"Wow," Marcus says, looking amused. "And how is it working together and being together?" Marcus asks interested.

"The best of both worlds," Harvey explains. "Work has presented some problems, but we've worked through them, and I think the fact we work so closely together is part of the reason why we work so well together," Harvey explains, causing Marcus and Katie to exchange looks.

"Harvey, I'm really glad you've met someone you love so much, that you're in a good relationship," Marcus tells his brother, honestly hoping, just like he always does, that somehow this will lead to Harvey forgiving their mother.

"Thanks Marcus," Harvey responds, looking glad.

* * *

A couple of hours later, while waiting for dinner to be ready, Harvey is playing basketball with Gabriel and Hayley while Mike watches on. As Mike loves seeing this side of Harvey he can't help but smile as he watches them.

"Pretty great sight, isn't it?" Marcus's voice asks and Mike turns to see him, and takes the beer that Marcus is offering.

"Yeah, it is," Mike confirms.

"It's one I don't see enough," Marcus admits. "But I owe you a thank you. You got Harvey here," Marcus informs Mike, as it has been a while since he saw his brother.

"I know Harvey doesn't come to Boston much; and I know the reasons," Mike says, to Marcus's surprise. "But I also know that you, your kids, Katie, all matter to Harvey. He's so proud of you, and he loves you all very much," Mike explains.

"He tell you that?" Marcus asks, sounding surprised.

"More than once," Mike admits, as he pulls out his phone. "And because I want you to understand something without breaking his trust; this is what Harvey's office looks like," Mike says, purposely pulling up a picture he took of Harvey at the table in his office, Infront of the picture; one Harvey didn't realize he took; and showing Marcus.

"He still has it," Marcus says, sounding shocked, as he knows exactly what the painting is. "And you know what it means," Marcus realizes.

"Yeah, I do," Mike admits.

"Then I'm even gladder that Harvey's got you," Marcus admits. He promised his mother he would tell her about Harvey and the person who matters to him, so he will definitely be including this.

"DAD! MIKE! COME JOIN US!" Gabriel yells, causing Mike and Marcus to exchange looks.

"I'm game if you are," Mike says.

"Oh definitely," Marcus confirms and once he does the two of them join Harvey and the kids in playing basketball.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend Harvey and Mike enjoy their time in Boston. For Mike he loves seeing Harvey around his family, and getting to know them, while Harvey loves the same thing. He loves spending time with his family and loves Mike bonding with them.

It is now Monday morning, and Mike is in bed in Harvey's condo. As he wakes up Mike looks around and he realizes that Harvey isn't in bed too. Wondering what is going on Mike gets up and heads out to the living area. Just as Mike walks into the living room the door opens and Harvey walks in, carrying breakfast.

"You got breakfast?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I got up early," Harvey explains, trying to make it seem like it isn't a big deal.

"Wow, you really are a pretty incredibly boyfriend," Mike informs

"I know," Harvey says, with a smirk, and the two of them proceed to have a very enjoyable breakfast together.

* * *

A while later both Mike and Harvey have arrived at the firm. While Harvey is a typical, boring, senior partner meeting Mike is walking up to Donna's cubical where she and Katrina are having their usual morning talk.

Once he is close enough Mike puts her favorite coffee on the desk in front of Donna.

"What do you need?" Both Donna and Katrina ask, both realizing that he would only be doing this if he wants something.

"Advice," Mike admits.

"That tie has got to go. I've been wanting to say something for months," Donna says, causing Katrina to laugh.

"I'm assuming this isn't about the tie," Katrina assumes.

"You both know it's not about the tie. Donna just wants to give me shit," Mike comments.

"Bold of you to assume Katrina doesn't want to give you shit," Donna informs Mike.

"Good point," Mike admits.

"What can I do for you, Mike?" Donna asks curious.

"This weekend was perfect," Mike explains.

"Really?" Katrina asks, looking interested, as she got a few updates, but no real information.

"Really," Mike confirms. "And because of that I need the perfect present for Harvey," Mike explains, as he wants to show Harvey how much he means to him.

"You know, just because you had a good weekend doesn't mean you have to get your boyfriend something," Katrina reminds her friend.

"I know, but it's what I want to do," Mike explains. "So, Harvey? What's a great gift?" Mike asks, looking at Donna.

"There's no gift for Harvey," Donna says, honestly not envying Mike considering how their relationship is going to go. "He gets what he wants, and he doesn't want what he doesn't get, and my knowing that is the only gift he'll ever need from me," Donna explains.

"Donna, since I came back to work Harvey has been an incredible boyfriend, and he's opening himself up in ways I never thought possible," Mike admits. "We've just spent the last two days with his family, and I saw incredible sides of him. I want to do something to show him what that means to me, what he means to me," Mike explains to Donna, it being clear that it is something that matters to him.

"Okay," Donna says, smiling at her.

"What?" Mike asks interested.

"There is one thing that Harvey has been waiting to get for years, and he hasn't been able to," Donna explains.

"What is it?" Mike asks, as Katrina looks interested.

"It's complicated and I don't see how you're going to be able to make it happened when he couldn't," Donna admits.

"Whatever it is, it'll make the perfect gift," Mike says, being determined to do this for his boyfriend, and Donna explains her idea.

* * *

A little while later Harvey who has returned from a boring partner meeting where nothing interesting happened, when Mike walks into his office and drops a file on his desk.

"Boom!" Mike says as he drops the file.

"What's this?" Harvey asks curious.

"Oh, it's only the greatest gift you've ever received," Mike reveals, sounding very proud of himself.

"Better than M.J's jersey from the 63-point game?" Harvey asks, curious.

"If this folder had played in that game, it would have scored eighty points," Mike says.

"Okay, I don't even know what that means," Harvey says, feeling confused.

"Neither do I. Just open it," Mike requests, and Harvey does just that.

"A run-off-the-mill corporate case. I don't get it," Harvey says, sounding confused.

"Just look at the attorney of record on the other side," Mike suggests, and Harvey does so.

"A. Elliot Stemple," Harvey reads. "How did you know?" Harvey asks as he knows he hasn't told his boyfriend about Stemple.

"I talked to Donna, she told me everything," Mike explains.

"Define Everything," Harvey requests, as he knows there is lot Donna could have said.

"Oh, I don't know. He kicked your ass in moot court three years running at Harvard. You're kind of upset about it. It's what keeps you up at night," Mike teases.

"Yeah, well, if she told you everything, you'd know he's been ducking me for the past ten years," Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"Harvey, I just told you this gift is better than M.J's jersey. Do you think I'd make that kind of claim if I couldn't deliver on it?" Mike asks curious.

"What are you saying?" Harvey asks.

"I'm saying A. Eliot Stemple is not ducking you today," Mike explains to his boyfriend, who grins.

* * *

A little while later Harvey is walking through the courthouse, purposely walking past where Stemple is sitting.

"Well, look who it is, the ghost of Christmas PAST, Harvey Reginald Specter," Stemple greats.

"Speaking of the past, A. Eliot FDR called. He wants his bowtie back," Harvey responds, causing Stemple to chuckle.

"Oh, if you'd had rebuttals like that, maybe you would've gotten past me in moot court just once," Stemple explains.

"Trust me, Archibald, I'm way past you," Harvey comments.

"Oh, I guess you are. Look at you, huh? Tom Ford suit, $1,000 hairdo. What happened to the person-chasing degenerate I knew back at Harvard?" Stemple asks.

"Oh, him? He's a name partner at a firm ten times bigger than yours," Harvey explains.

"Bigger? Sounds like somebody's trying to compensate for three huge losses," Stemple comments.

"Or somebody's living in the past and too afraid to take me on in the present," Harvey comments.

"You're the one who's afraid. I think you've got a little PTSD…. Post-traumatic Stemple disorder," Stemple comments.

"Why don't we go head to head right now," Harvey suggests.

"Oh, I'd love to. But unfortunately, my case is up on the docket, but let's do this again really soon, okay? Call me," Stemple says before heading into the courtroom where Mike is.

Feeling beyond amused Harvey heads into the courtroom just as the case is being announced.

"Mike Pearson-Ross for the plaintiff, your honor," Mike says.

"A. Eliot Stemple for the defence… wait did you say Pearson?" Stemple asks shocked as he sees Harvey. "What are you doing here?

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just put my initials on the complaint?" Mike asks, as he did that on purpose. "And forget the name of my firm?" Mike asks. "I work at Pearson Specter," Mike explains.

"That's Specter, as in Harvey Reginald Specter," Harvey explains, as he very much enjoys the look on Stemple's face.

"I'm ready to hear pretrial motions," The Judge requests.

"Motion to substitute counsel, your honor," Stemple requests.

"Oh what grounds?" the judge asks.

"On the grounds that he's a pussy," Harvey mutters.

"What was that, Mr Specter?" The judge asks.

"I was just wondering if he had a copy of his motion, because we never got one," Harvey explains.

"Not with me, your honor. Something suddenly came up," Stemple lies. "My niece, she took ill," Stemple lies.

"Well, when your family's sick, you have to tend to them," The judge says.

"Your honor Mr Stemple may not have a copy of his motion, but we do have a copy of his family tree," Mike explains. "He has no nieces," Mike explains.

"I meant 'niece figuratively, she is actually my goddaughter," Stemple lies.

"And what exactly is her name?" Harvey asks.

"Sandra Silverstein," Stemple lies.

"Your honour, that's the same fictitious goddaughter that's taken ill every TIME Mr Stemple's needed a continuance in the last five years," Mike explains.

"Sounds serious. Have you tried acupuncture?" Harvey asks.

"They are completely out of line, your Honor," Stemple says.

"The only thing out of line is you Mr Stemple, not only will not be replacing yourself, you'll be paying the court a $2,000 fine," The judge says as he bangs gavel and Stemple leaves.

"We've got him. The cage match is on. Two men enter, one man leaves," Mike says, putting on a voice.

"We don't have anything yet," Harvey says.

"What? Come on, you need me to try this thing for you too?" Mike asks surprised.

"Listen to me. This isn't thunderdome. I need you to look at every case he's worked since Law School," Harvey explains.

"Relax, Harvey I'm all over it," Mike assures his boyfriend.

"You better be, because you don't know this guy," Harvey explains. "I'm telling you, once it sinks in that there's no way out of that cage, he's gonna come out swinging," Harvey explains to his boyfriend.

* * *

Hours later Mike has spent hours doing exactly what Harvey asked and is finally heading out of the firm; planning on heading to Harvey's. As Mike walks towards the elevators they open and Stemple walks out.

"You wasted a trip. Harvey's for the night," Mike explains.

"I'm not here to see Harvey I'm hear to see you," Stemple explains and Mike just gives him an annoyed look. "Please, what I have to say is important," Stemple informs Mike.

"I'm not interest in what you have to say," Mike informs him.

"In Law School, I had nothing. Nothing. No friends, no girlfriend, no respect," Stempel explains. "The truth is, I was hanging on to not flunking out by a tread. Look at me. I'm not married. I don't have childnre. I'm not particularly successful," Stemple lies.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mike asks.

"I have a little piece of glory that I've been holding onto and I don't expect Harvey to care about that, but you're still first chair. You can let me out, and I thought that maybe you would," Stemple says, with a sign.

"I'll think about it," Mike lies.

"That's all I can ask for," Stemple responds.

"Except for one thing. That's the exact same speech that your plantiff gave Harvey, year one," Mike explains.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true," Stemple responds.

"You think I'm gonna let you play me?" Mike asks, honestly a little surprised.

"A man can try," Stemple responds.

"Stemple, you've been duckng Harvey long enough. Now, you're either gonna win or you're gonna lose. What you're mot gonna do is avoid him anymore. Oh, and you forgot. I looked up your family tree. You are married, you do have children, and your firm is top tier," Mike reminds Stemple, as he presses the elevator button.

"Please, I hate my wife, my children are anchors, and the only reason I stay at the firm is to pay for them to leave me alone," Stemple says as the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Get the hell on the elevators, Stemple. I'm not leaving you in our office," Mike says, as he pushes Stemple into the elevator.

"Good call," Stemple admits.

* * *

After making sure that Stemple wasn't left in the building Mike got his bike and road to Harvey's condo. Once at Harvey's condo Mike left his bike downstairs before heading upstairs and used his key to enter Harvey's condo.

"Wow, something smells great," Mike admits, as he walks towards the kitchen where Harvey is.

"I figured we could have a nice dinner," Harvey says, as Mike kisses him.

"That sounds nice," Mike admits. "So, I hate to ruin it, but Stemple arrived when I was leaving," Mike admits.

"Let me guess, he tried to get you to let him off the case," Harvey assumes.

"Yep, I didn't let him," Mike admits.

"Never thought you would," Harvey admits, and the two of them proceed to have a very enjoyable dinner together, which only involves them talking about Stemple a little.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

For the next day Mike and Harvey work the case against Stemple together. As Stemple gave something away during a deposition Mike gave the camera to the IT guy Benjamin, who is someone who has become friends with both him and Katrina.

Hoping that Benjamin has found something Mike is walking into the IT department and putting a bag of Bacon on the table Infront of Benjamin.

"I already had breakfast, Michael," Benjamin comments.

"Maybe, but that's a bag completely filled with bacon," Mike explains.

"Crispy?" Benjamin asks.

"Well as Katrina is so fond of saying 'to quote our friend Benjamin, if it's not crispy, it's not bacon," Mike says, sounding amused.

"I don't deserve it," Benjamin admits.

"Benjamin,"

"Michael, I can enhance the sound of bee making pollen recorded from a satellite," Benjamin reveals.

"How could you possibly know that?" Mike asks surprised.

"It's been done," Benjamin explains, like it is no big deal. "But what I can't do is enhance sounds that weren't picked up by a used camcorder, because this firm is too cheap to go with my recommendation of the $63,000 ZR-X90," Benjamin explains.

"Please tell me you didn't suggest that to Mom," Mike requests.

"It's also good for making independent films on weekends," Benjamin explains.

"Wow," Mike comments, as he can imagine how Jessica took that. "Okay, Benjamin, I need this audio, or we're screwed on a huge case," Mike explains.

"Michael, look at these sound waves. Okay. There's nothing there. No, nothing, and that's after twelve hours of maximum enhancement on the tape and six Red Bulls in me," Benjamin explains.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be having that many Red Bulls," Mike informs his friend.

"I did it for you, Michael," Benjamin explains, and as he does Harvey appears.

"What do we have?" Harvey asks.

"Uh, nothing," Mike admits.

"Then we go with what we got," Harvey says, before walking away.

"What's he talking about?" Benjamin asks confused.

"He's saying Stemple bluffed, so now we're gonna bluff," Mike explains, as he follows Harvey out of the IT department.

* * *

While Harvey and Mike are dealing with Stemple Katrina and Louis are in a restaurant with a client who they have just done some amazing work for.

"I have to admit, when I read six hundred million Euros, I thought it was a type," The client, Tom admits.

"It wasn't," Louis answers.

"Baltic Freight can get a bottle of Riesling from an Alsatian Vineyard to a Dubai hotel in six hours," Katrina explains.

"This proposal is incredible," Tom says.

"And we've purposely structured it to your needs, the biggest upside is that we've structured it to avoid US taxes," Louis explains.

"By setting up a subsidiary with headquarters in Cyprus," Tom realizes.

"Where the rate is only 5.7%," Katrina adds.

"Does that mean I have to build in Cyprus?" Tom asks curious.

"Yes, and we've already locked up a developer," Katrina explains.

"Yeah, I see that, the Whitner Group," Tom says.

"Yes, they are an incredible firm who are best suited to do what you need," Louis explains. "There are more details we can discuss with you if you're interested," Louis notes.

"I'd like that," Tom responds and both Louis and Katrina explain their proposal to the client, getting him completely on board.

* * *

The next morning, Mike and Harvey are still dealing with Stempel, as things have become even more heated between Harvey and Stemple, Donna and Katrina have gotten coffee and are heading into the office.

"So, Mike said that Harvey is getting really fired up about this," Katrina reveals.

"I'm not even surprised," Donna admits. "He's had a chip on his shoulder about this for a long time," Donna reveals.

"Typical Moot side effects," Katrina admits.

"Sounds like there is a story there," Donna realizes.

"Oh yeah," Katrina confirms. "During my second year I was the one organizing the competitions like moots, and Mock Trials," Katrina explains. "At the last minute a moot judge dropped out, and I couldn't find a new one," Katrina admits. "So, in three hours I learnt a completely new area of the law so that I could judge other students, someone of whom were further along than me," Katrina explains.

"That would have been incredibly hard," Donna tells her friend.

"It was terrifying, but I loved every second," Katrina admits. "So, Stempel, how big is the chip?" Katrina asks curious, and Donna explains as they continue to walk to Donna's cubical.

* * *

Hours later Harvey, along with Mike, have been to court against Stempel, and continued to work the case against them; making a lot more animosity between Harvey and Stempel.

As he is in desperate need of advice Harvey is walking into Jessica's office as she is always the person he goes to when he needs help.

"I heard about today," Jessica says as Harvey walks into the office.

"If you hadn't, I'm sure there'll be an add about it in the paper tomorrow," Harvey admits, sounding defeated.

"What?" Jessica asks, looking confused.

"Stemple says he's got my number, and it's true. I don't know what to do," Harvey says, doing what he doesn't do much and actually admitting that.

"What are our options?" Jessica asks curious.

"For all I know, this deal's the best I'm ever going to get," Harvey admits. "Stemple's been outthinking me ever since I met him You and Mike are the only other people who have ever done that. I need your help," Harvey admits.

"Have I ever told you about my high school tennis career?" Jessica asks curious.

"I didn't even know you played," Harvey admits, sounding a little surprised.

"I was 38 and 3. You know who handed me every one of those losses?" Jessica asks.

"Eliot Stemple?" Harvey asks.

"Marsha Myers," Jessica corrects, with a sigh. "A five foot nothing math geek with a twenty mile an hour serve," Jessica explains. "I should have left a Marsha Myers skid mark on the court and never looked back. But instead, that little bit was a human backboard, and I think about it to this day," Jessica explains.

"You're saying I should take the deal because I can't beat him?" Harvey asks.

"I'm saying I know what it's like to have an Eliot Stemple," Jessica admits. "So, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an instant response. Do you want to beat him, or do you want to settle?" Jessica asks.

"I want to leave an Eliot Stemple skid mark," Harvey admits.

"Then there's your answer. If he's got your number, then what you want to do is what he wants you to do," Jessica explains and as she does Mike walks into the office.

"Harvey, I've been looking at Stemple's case," Mike informs his boyfriend as he walks into the room.

"Doesn't matter," Jessica informs her son.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Mike asks, sounding confused.

"We're taking the settlement," Harvey reveals.

"You're just gonna give up?" Mike asks surprised as that is the last thing he was expecting.

"Jessica has a plan," Harvey reveals. "Fighting is stepping into a trp. We'd be giving him exactly what he wants," Harvey explains.

"Mom was wrong," Mike admits.

"Is that a fact?" Jessica asks, looking amused.

"You looked at it the right way. You just came to the wrong conclusion," Mike explains. "Stemple wants us to fight, but I know why," Mike explains. "He was on this case long before you and I come into the picture. What he wants, what he really wants, has nothing to do with you," Mike explains, and he proceeds to explain all about what Stemple really wants.

* * *

For the next day Mike and Harvey continue to work together on the case and they manage to outsmart Stemple achieving exactly what they want. Having just had dinner together, Mike and Harvey are returning to the firm, as there is some work they want to get done, heading towards Harvey's office.

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna quote a movie, quote a movie," Mike informs his boyfriend.

"I got one word wrong," Harvey says, in his defence.

"It changed the entire meaning of the quote," Mike points out.

"Not to me, it didn't," Harvey says with a laugh. "That's what I thought the quote was," Harvey explains.

"Okay, fine. You want to be disrespectful to Martin Scorsese, you go right ahead," Mike explains.

"Martin Scoresese didn't even write the damn movie. If anything, it's disrespectful to the writer," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, who cares about the writer?" Mike asks.

"I guess you're right about that," Harvey responds, as Donna walks out from one of the offices.

"Where have you two been?" Donna asks curious.

"I took him to dinner," Harvey explains.

"Aww, that's sweet," Donna curious.

"I deserved it after helping Harvey beat Stemple," Mike explains, feeling rather proud of himself. "Which has never happened before, so I wonder what made this time different," Mike comments.

"I didn't work for him then," Donna comments.

"Yeah, but didn't he duck Harvey the whole time you did work for him?" Mike asks curious.

"Okay, fine. You were responsible for beating Stemple, but I was the one who told you about Harvey's shameful losses in the first place," Donna comments, and Harvey rolls his eyes as his best friend and boyfriend enjoy teasing him.

"What's he always saying?" Mike asks.

"O and everything, Donna. O and everything," Donna says, as she imitates Harvey's voice.

"Are you two finished?" Harvey asks, as he looks between Donna and Mike.

"Yeah, I think so," Mike comments.

"Jessica wanted to see you two as soon as you got back," Donna explains.

"She say what it's about?" Harvey asks curious.

"Nope just that she wanted to see you both," Donna explains and while Mike and Harvey head to Jessica's office Donna goes to meet Katrina for dinner.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mike and Harvey walk into Jessica's office where she is reading a file.

"I heard you two won," Jessica comments.

"Oh, we didn't just won, we left an Elliot Stemple skid mark," Harvey says, with a grin.

"I know. You got a fortune five hundred company to publicly admit wrongdoing; that doesn't happen everyday," Jessica admits.

"Then why do you look concerned?" Mike asks, being able to tell that there is something his mother isn't saying.

"I'm not concerned," Jessica says. "There is just a potential complication," Jessica admits.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks curious.

"I got a call from the editor of the New York Lawyer, they want to interview the men responsible for making it happen, to understand them and how they got this done," Jessica explains, and as she does Harvey and Mike realize why she is concerned.

"And you're concerned they're going to ask about our relationship," Mike realizes.

"I think you two need to make a decision about whether you're ready for more than just family to know," Jessica explains, as she looks between Harvey and Mike as she knows this is a complicated situation, one she can't even fully comprehend, and so they need to decide on their own what they are ready for.

* * *

A while later Mike and Harvey, who have done the work they wanted to do, are back at home, having dinner, and watching movies while both are thinking about the same thing neither want to be the first one to mention it.

"So, are we really not going to talk about it?" Mike asks curious, as he leans against his boyfriend.

"Wasn't sure you wanted to," Harvey admits, as that was the reason why he didn't bring it up.

"I think want and need are two different things; that interview would be good for the firm," Mike says, as he knows that.

"But potentially complicated for us," Harvey says as he kisses his boyfriends cheek.

"Yeah," Mike confirms. "It will lead to more complications for you," Mike says as he knows that Harvey has more clients who could react badly. "So what do you want?" Mike asks.

"I don't care about the complications for me!" Harvey exclaims. "Mike, I love you, and I love us, and I am proud of who we are, but I also know the realities of the world, our world especially. So, this is something we need to decide together," Harvey admits.

"I love us too," Mike admits, with a slight smile. "So I guess we should talk our options, and all the reasons and potential complications," Mike realizes.

"Yeah, but not tonight," Harvey says, kissing Mike's neck again. "Tonight, I want to just be us," Harvey admits.

"I like the sound of that," Mike responds, as he leans into his boyfriend.

* * *

After a night of having a really good time together, that included dinner, drinking, and dancing, Donna and Katrina who have got caught in the rain are running into the lobby of Donna's apartment building.

"Oh my god," Katrina says, looking highly amused.

"I know, I did not see any of that happening," Donna admits.

"Yeah, but you are glad it did," Katrina comments, looking a lot more relaxed than she usually does.

"Well yeah," Donna confirms, like it should be obvious, and as she does Katrina slips and almost falls over, but she doesn't because Donna catches her. "I got you," Donna says as she helps Katrina.

"I know," Katrina responds as she looks at Donna, who looks down at her amazed by Katrina's blue eyes, and as she moves down Katrina moves up and before either of them realize the two of them kiss.

For both Katrina and Donna the kiss feels unexpected, but at the same time, feels completely right, but eventually they both have to break apart.

"Um, we should go get dry before we get sick," Katrina says, feeling awkward, as it is the first thing she can think to say.

"Yeah; are you coming upstairs?" Donna asks, not sure what she wants the answer to be.

"Not tonight…. Um, I'll see you," Katrina says, before breaking apart from Donna and basically hurrying out of the lobby.

" _Oh_ ," Donna says, watching Katrina go, as everything falls into place for her, and unknown to her as she calls for a taxi Katrina is coming to the same realization.

* * *

 **AN3** : Katrina's story is actually something that happened to me last year. I was competitions director which meant I organized all competitions for my Law School, and a judge pulled out sick last minute and I couldn't find a replacement. So, I had three hours to learn a new area of the law and judge. I thought it would fit with Katrina.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN** : Thank you so much for the support. Sorry it's been a while. I have been overwhelmed with Law School work.

* * *

For the three days that followed Donna and Katrina kissing the two of them have been freaking out. The two of them have been their best to try and understanding their feelings. It is early Monday morning and both Harvey and Mike are in bed together, both of them doing their best enjoy their last few minutes lying in each other's arms. In almost perfect unison both Harvey and Mike's phones go off, ending their relaxation.

"It's Katrina she wants to meet before work," Mike says, after checking his phone, and because he knows his friend Mike knows that her message is saying that she really needs to see him, without saying it explicitly.

"So does Donna," Harvey admits.

"Well that's interesting," Mike admits.

"Really is," Harvey says, before kissing his boyfriend, and when they break apart the two of them both get out of bed as they wonder what is going on with their friends.

* * *

A little while later Mike is walking up to the coffee cart which he and Katrina frequently meet at, and as he walks closer he sees Katrina standing with two coffees.

"I got yours already," Katrina says, as she hands Mike his coffee.

"Thanks," Mike confirms. "What's going on?" Mike asks, as they start to walk.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Katrina asks curious, and Mike just gives her a look. "Okay yeah," Katrina confirms. "So Friday night Donna and I went out like we always do, we got caught in the rain as we were getting back to Donna's building, and as we were walking through the lobby I slipped over, next thing I know we were kissing," Katrina explains. "It felt…." Katrina says, like she is struggling to find the right word.

"Right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Katrina asks.

"Because that's how it felt when Harvey and I kissed the first time," Mike admits. "I know you and Donna have become close, but does she feel like a friend, or more?" Mike asks curious.

"Before last night I would have said friend," Katrina admits. "But then we kissed, and I can't help but look at everything differently," Katrina reveals. "Mike, Donna means a lot to me, and I think I have been ignoring the truth for a while, I don't think I can do that anymore," Katrina admits, looking conflicted, and because he cares about his friend Mike puts his arm around his friend's shoulder.

* * *

While Mike is with Katrina Harvey has made his way to a diner where Donna is waiting for him in a booth.

"Here? Really?" Harvey asks, as he sits down across from Donna.

"It was the first place I thought of," Donna admits.

"So, what's the emergency?" Harvey asks curious as he knows Donna well enough to know that she wouldn't have texted him the way she did if there wasn't something major going on.

"Katrina and I kissed Friday night," Donna explains, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

"I can see that," Harvey comments.

"Is that really all you can say?" Donna asks curious.

"What do you want me to say?" Harvey asks curious.

"Advice," Donna admits, knowing all to well that the tables have truly turned.

"I can tell you what I think, and what's worked with me and Mike, but there are things you need to decide on your own," Harvey tells his oldest friend. "The top of the list being do you want to be with Katrina or do you just want to only be her friend?" Harvey asks as he suspects the answer, but he wants to know Donna's answer.

"I want to be with her," Donna answers, without hesitation.

* * *

As she had to get to court with Louis Katrina wasn't able to spend as long as she would like with Mike. However, to her confusion, while she is waiting outside court, she sees no sign of Louis. Just as she is about to call him her phone rings with him on the caller ID.

"Louis, where are you?" Katrina asks.

"I'm running late, I need you to delay for ten minutes," Louis explains.

"Consider it done," Katrina responds, before hanging up.

* * *

A little while later, because he had to handle something before heading into the firm, Harvey is only just arriving at the firm, and he isn't at all surprised to find Mike waiting for him out the front.

"So, did you have as interesting morning as I did?" Mike asks his boyfriend curious.

"Yep, I'm betting we had the same morning," Harvey comments, as the two of them start to walk.

"Donna and Katrina, this could be interesting," Mike comments.

"I think that's an understatement," Harvey admits. "You know, just because we made it work doesn't mean they will," Harvey points out.

"True," Mike admits. "But this is Donna and Katrina, have either of them ever not gotten what they want?" Mike asks curious, as they get to the elevators.

"Good point," Harvey says, looking amused. "Guess things are going to get more interesting around here," Harvey says as the elevator doors open.

"Like you'd have it any other way," Mike informs his boyfriend as they walk onto the elevator knowing all too well that Harvey prefers life when it is more interesting.

* * *

In the court Katrina has done her best to delay things, which she has succeeded in doing, but she knows that if Louis doesn't show up soon it's all going to be for nothing.

"Ms Bennett, where is Mr Litt?" The Judge asks and as he does Louis enters the court, something which Katrina is very glad about as she was worried about coming up with an excuse.

"Sorry, Your Honor," Louis says as he hurries in. "Sorry I'm late," Louis says, as he gets to the desk.

"Are You ready for closing arguments?" The Judge asks.

"Yes, I am," Louis says, sounding puffed. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, opposing counsel has accused my client of a great many things. But you see. Here's the problem. They don't have one single fact to back up their claim. I mean, not one," Louis says and due to the way he is talking and how out of breath he seems Katrina can't help but be concerned about him. "So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna challenge you," Louis reveals. "Actually, no, scratch that. I'm gonna dare you to find dispute with the facts of this case as we presented them," Louis says. "Cause are you a good person?" Louis asks the jury.

"Yes," One of the jury members answers.

"Are you a good person?" Louis asks another jury member.

"Yes,"

"Are you… actually, you took notes so I can see that you care," Louis says. "You see, this is the kind of jury that they teach about. This is the kind of jury that's gonna hear me when is ay these four words. Do you know what those four words are?" Louis asks. "Because I want you to remember these four words to your dying breath. He didn't do it! He didn't do it!" Louis exclaims, and as he does his heart starts to beat faster, and he struggles.

"Mr Litt are you okay?" The judge asks.

"I'm all right. Yeah, I'm fine," Louis says, with a groan, as he falls onto the chair.

"LOUIS!" Katrina exclaims, sounding concerned.

"Bailiff, call an ambulance," The judge requests.

"Hold on Louis," Katrina says, feeling worried.

* * *

Back at the firm Mike and Harvey have just finished a meeting with a difficult Client, and his employee. Due to what happened Mike is less than happy.

"You want to talk about what just happened in there?" Harvey asks his boyfriend as they walk out of the conference room.

"Not particularly," Mike responds.

"Look, it was a good idea," Harvey assures his boyfriend. "He should have listened to it," Harvey says.

"I know it was a good idea, what I don't know is why you didn't push back," Mike admits, sounding annoyed.

"Were you in there? I did push back," Harvey reminds his boyfriend.

"When you push back, you change people's minds, which means either you didn't agree with e or you didn't care enough to change his mind," Mike says.

"Look, I know when it's time to change someone's mind and when it isn't, and all pushing harder in that meeting would've done was make him dig in," Harvey explains.

"We had an ally. Jonathan agreed with me," Mike points out.

"Yeah, and then he agreed with his boss, which is what we're gonna do, because it's the way the world works," Harvey explains to his boyfriend.

"Come on, Harvey!" Mike exclaims.

"Mike. This man goes through lawyers like a hot knife through butter, and I wasn't about to get us fired to protect some guy I don't even give a shit about," Harvey explains, as they walk into Harvey's office. "Now, are you on board with that?" Harvey asks curious, as Donna walks in too so that she can find out what they are talking about.

"I'm on board," Mike confirms, and as he does Jessica walks in.

"Jessica, what do you need?" Harvey asks.

"It's Louis," Jessica answers, sounding grave.

"Let me guess. Even though he didn't show up to the meeting, he's feeling left out and throwing a hissy fit," Harvey says, sounding annoyed.

"He had a heart attack in court this morning," Jessica reveals.

"Oh, my god," Donna says, looking horrified.

"He's okay, Katrina's with him, I made a call, he's got the best cardiologists at Mount Sinai, and they say he's going to be fine," Jessica explains, and Mike is pretty sure that he knows who that call would have been too.

"We should go see him," Mike says.

"He told Katrina he didn't want anyone to come," Jessica explains.

"That means he's embarrassed, but he wants me there. I'll be back when I'm back," Donna says, knowing it will mean facing Katrina, before leaving.

"We handle all his cases personally. Nothing with Louis' name on it falls through the cracks. No clients find out this happened," Jessica explains, as she looks between Harvey and Mike.

"Done," both Harvey and Mike say together.

"I'll send him flowers from all of us," Jessica explains.

"No, he's allergic," Harvey explains, causing both Jessica and Mike to look at him.

"To flowers?" Mike asks.

"All of them?" Jessica asks.

"How do you even know that?" Mike asks curious, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know that there would be a story there.

"I used to send them to his desk every day when we were associates," Harvey explains, causing both Mike and Jessica to give him identical looks.

"I know. I'm an asshole," Harvey comments, and Jessica goes to leave.

"Mom, he's gonna be okay, right?" Mike asks worried, his voice vulnerable.

* * *

Not long after she left the office Donna gets to the hospital, and by being Donna she is able to find where Louis is. As she walks towards the room Donna sees Katrina waiting outside, and even with everything that is going on between them they both walk straight towards each other and hug.

"How is he?" Donna asks worried as they break apart.

"Stable," Katrina answers. "But when he collapsed…. It was awful," Katrina admits, and as she does Donna sees the pain on her face. So, Donna reaches over and takes Katrina's hand.

"Let's go see him," Donna says, and once she does the two of them walk into the hospital room where Louis is.

* * *

Back at the firm Mike is in the kitchen making his coffee. As he makes his coffee Mike hears nearby voice and so he can't help but pause.

"I just don't believe it, over the past few months he's spent more time gone than here, and then suddenly he gets a brand new office," One of the associates say.

"You know who he is, you can't be surprised?" Another associate says.

"Yeah, he's a Pearson, Jessica's son, Harvey's golden boy, of course he gets special treatment," A different associate says. "He's never going to be treated like the rest of us," The associate says.

Not wanting to hear anymore Mike grabs his coffee and heads out of his office. As he heads back to his office Mike can't help but think, and wonder. While Mike has always suspected that people around the firm question his capability it is another thing to hear it confirmed.

Walking into his office Mike heads to his desk and can't help but wonder to himself whether there will always be doubts about whether he deserves what he achieves. When he reaches junior, or even senior, partner will people always think that he only got there because of his relationships with his mother and Harvey.

"Excuse me, it's Mike, right?" A voice asks a few minutes after Mike got back to his office, and Mike looks up to see Jonathan Sidwell at his door.

"Yeah, did you still need something? Because I haven't finished yet," Mike admits.

"I did. I've been trying to find Louis. He wasn't at the meeting," Jonathan explains.

"Louis isn't here," Mike explains.

"Where is he?" Sidwell asks.

"What did you need to see him about?" Mike asks, as he knows he can't allow Sidwell to start questioning where Louis is.

"I want to talk about what happened," Sidwell admits.

"Yeah, uhm, look, I know that we both agreed that a spin-off was the better way to go, but…." Mike starts to say.

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about me. I want out," Sidwell admits.

"You want to leave Gianopolous because of what happened this morning?" Mike asks, sounding a little surprised.

"What happened this morning happens every day. He keeps people down when they reach a certain point, and I'm pretty sure I'm at that point," Sidwell explains.

"I can imagine how that feels," Mike comments, as while he won't be kept down he will have people always doubting whether he deserves what he gets.

"No, you can't. no, in a place like this your whole future is laid out for you. You'll be running the place before forty," Sidwell admits.

"That's the problem," Mike admits, and Sidwell looks confused and so Mike realizes it is important to change the subject. "Jonathan, we work for Tony Giannopoulos, and I know I don't have to tell you, but you're working under the same non-compete that William Beck is," Mike explains.

"But you work for me too. Louis is my personal attorney," Sidwell reminds Mike.

"I know. But if there's a conflict of interest we're gonna choose him," Mike explains.

"I know that you have a conflict. I'm just asking, if there any way that you can help me without… helping me?" Sidwell asks.

"I'm sorry," Mike responds.

"Then where's Louis?" Sidwell asks.

"Louis is away on business right now, so he can't help you either," Mike explains.

"Then I'll find someone who will. Let this serve as formal notice I'm letting him go," Sidwell says, and Mike knows that he cannot allow that to happen.

"Michigan Court of Appeals," Mike says, as he knows he has no choice.

"What?" Sidwell asks.

"There was a ruling a few years ago that established a weakness in the non-compete," Mike explains.

* * *

A while later Louis has convinced Donna and Katrina to go back to the firm, while he is sitting in his bed writing. As Louis is working on what he is working on the door opens and his girlfriend Shelia bursts in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shelia asks angrily.

"Shelia. I'm so sorry," Louis answers.

"You should be," Shelia responds.

"I don't know why I had a heart attack, but I promise it won't happen again," Louis explains.

"You think I'm mad because you had a heart attack?" Shelia asks shocked.

"It's a sign of weakness. You hate weakness," Louis says.

"No, I hate that you're doing work," Shelia responds.

"Shelia…." Louis starts to say.

"No, Louis, do you know what I was thinking about the whole way down here? I was thinking that if you died I'd want to die to. So, you better start taking care of yourself, because I don't want to…" Shelia starts to explain.

"Shelia…" Louis starts to say as Shelia starts to steal the notepad from Louis.

"No. no more work," Shelia informs him.

"Okay, but this isn't what you think it is," Louis says.

"Don't fight me on this, please," Shelia orders as she pulls the paper away from Louis.

"Okay, but I need that..." Mike starts to argue.

"Don't fight me on this!" Shelia exclaims and she starts to read what Louis wrote. "Shelia, as long as I've known you, I've had a…" Shelia starts to read.

"I've had feeling of completeness," Louis says.

"Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra. You crossed out Jamie and Cersei Lannister," Shelia says, sounding confused.

"I thought they were too controversial a couple," Louis explains.

"Too controversial for what?" Shelia asks confused.

"A proposal," Louis answers.

"What?" Shelia asks, sounding shocked.

"Shelia, I could've died, and I don't want my life to have ended without…" Louis starts to say, as he gets out of bed.

"Louis, I don't want you to ask me what you're about to ask me because you're afraid to die alone," Shelia admits.

"No, it's not about that. It's not about dying alone. It's about living without the woman I love," Louis explains, as he gets down on one knee. "Shelia Amanda Sazs, you are the love of what I hope will be my very, very long life. and I can't spend one more second of it without you. Will you marry me?" Louis asks.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you," Shelia answers.

* * *

After his conversation with Sidwell Mike needed to clear his head and so he headed downstairs to take a walk. Just as he is heading back to the building Mike sees Donna and Katrina getting out of a taxi and so he walks over to them.

"How's Louis?" Mike asks worried.

"He's okay, considering," Donna answers.

"We'll fill you in on the way upstairs," Katrina says and the three of them head upstairs. As they do Katrina and Donna explain everything that has happened.

* * *

A while after he talked to Katrina and Donna Mike is in the bathroom washing his hands when Harvey storms in. the second he sees his boyfriend Mike knows he is less than happy, and Mike can guess why.

"I guess you were never really onboard after all," Harvey says angrily.

"What?" Mike asks, though he can guess why. "I did the paperwork for Beck," Mike explains.

"I'm not talking about Beck. I'm talking about Jonathan Sidwell," Harvey explains. "Michigan Court of Appeals sound familiar?" Harvey asks, and Mike sighs.

"Harvey, he was gonna fire Louis," Mike explains.

"If that's the advice he was looking for Louis, he'd have fired him anyway," Harvey explains.

"And Jonathan would've found that loophole anyway," Mike says.

"But instead he got it for you," Harvey says.

"What do you want from me? Louis had a heart attack, Mom told us not to…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't hide behind that shit," Harvey says. "Let's get into what this is really about," Harvey says.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks.

"What I'm talking about is that I know you! I can tell when something is bothering you so let's get to it! What caused you to shit the bed?" Harvey asks, sounding frustrated.

"It's nothing," Mike says, as he tries to sidestep his boyfriend.

"No, don't pull that shit," Harvey says, putting his hand on his boyfriend's chest. "What the hell is going on with you?" Harvey asks, both worried about his boyfriend and angry with him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mike once again tells Harvey as he moves his boyfriends hand of his check and steps past him.

"Fine!" Harvey says angrily. "You don't want to talk then you're going to get us out of this mess you got us into," Harvey explains.

"I told you, I already took care of Beck," Mike explains.

"Well, now you're gonna do the same for Jonathan," Harvey explains.

"The Michigan ruling clearly states that he has…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't quote precedent to me," Harvey informs his boyfriend. "You figured out how he could break the non-compete, now figure out how to enforce it," Harvey instructs.

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say.

"Enough, you're a pretty good lawyer when you want to be, so you can even try doing it for our side this time or you can talk to me about what is really bothering you. Your choice," Harvey tells his boyfriend, honestly hoping he picks the option to talk to him.

"I'll get it done," Mike says, before walking out of the bathroom, leaving a frustrated Harvey behind.

* * *

Hours later Mike is working on figuring out a way to prevent Sidwell from leaving Giannopoulos when Katrina walks in.

"I'm a little busy right now Katrina," Mike tells his friend.

"Which means you're avoiding thinking about something," Katrina says, knowing that because she knows Mike. "So, how about instead of avoiding thinking about whatever is going on with you, you can help me figure out what's going on with me," Katrina explains.

"Donna," Mike says, as he looks away from his file to look at Katrina who has sat down across from him. "Did something else happen at the hospital?" Mike asks curious.

"No, we more worried about Louis," Katrina admits. "I was terrified, and then she was there, and we hugged, and everything felt better. Holding her made me feel like everything was going to be okay," Katrina admits.

"I know that feeling well," Mike admits.

"I know you do," Katrina admits. "This morning I knew that I didn't want to ignore the truth anymore, but after watching Louis collapse, being with Donna in the hospital. I know for sure, that I want to figure out a way to be with Donna," Katrina admits.

"I'm really happy for you," Mike says, and even though he is truly happy for his friends his smile is slightly forced which Katrina realizes.

"Okay what's going on?" Katrina asks curious. "You can keep avoiding if you want or you can actually talk," Katrina explains, and for a few moments Mike debates what to do, and then finally signs.

"I heard some associates talking earlier today, talking about how I only got my office because I'm Mom's son, and close to Harvey," Mike explains. "Then I did something with Sidwell that caused Giannopoulos to be pissed at Harvey, who's now pissed at me, because I wouldn't tell him what was going on," Mike admits.

"Mike you have earned everything you've got," Katrina assures him.

"But would I have gotten an office if my last name wasn't Pearson?" Mike asks.

"Mike before you came here you had two years at the DA office, you've kicked ass with every client, worked to save this firm more than once. You deserve this office and you shouldn't let some jealous associates make you doubt that," Katrina says, her voice forceful.

"Thanks Katrina," Mike responds. While he isn't sure he can believe that he dose trust his best friend.

"You want to go get a drink?" Katrina asks curious.

"I'd love to, but right now I've got a dream to crush," Mike admits. "Raincheck?" Mike asks curious.

"Definitely," Katrina responds. "I'll let you get to work," Katrina says, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike, who has spent the last couple of hours doing something he hates, is arriving home. As he arrives home he pulls out his phone, and debates calling Harvey, but after their fight he decides against it and instead heads to the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN:** Honestly, not sure if anyone even cares about this story, but I have a lot more written I decided to update again. Honestly not sure when the next chapter will be.

* * *

As he hasn't heard from his boyfriend Harvey can't help but feel worried, so worried that he ended up coming into work early. The fact that he came to work early is the reason why he is at his desk when Donna walks in.

"I have someone here to see you," Donna explains.

"Donna, I don't have time to see anyone right…" Harvey starts to say, until Louis jumps into the room.

"Oh, look who it is. Where the hell have you been?" Harvey asks, purposely acting like a dick, as he gets up and walks over to where Louis is.

"Harvey, don't be a dick. He had a heart attack," Donna informs him.

"And you think having a heart attack gives you the right to take the day off?" Harvey asks.

"I'm alive," Louis says, with a laugh, and he hugs Harvey, who mouths, 'help me' at Donna, who mouths back, 'hug him back,'.

"I'm gonna let you two be alone," Donna says heading out of the office, closing the door behind her, and as she heads out to her desk, Katrina walk up, holding coffee and breakfast.

"What's going on in there?" Katrina asks curious, as she hands Donna her breakfast.

"Let's find out," Donna says, as she turns on her intercom.

"…Shouldn't you be home?" Harvey's voice asks.

"No, the doctor cleared me to come back. Shelia's allowing me half days. The other half of the day… I'm at home planning my wedding," Louis explains, causing Donna and Katrina to exchange surprised looks.

"You're engaged?" Harvey asks, looking shocked.

"It's the happiest moment of my life," Louis reveals.

"I'll send my condolences to the bride-to-be," Harvey says, clearly teasing.

"That kind of sense of humor is exactly what I want of my best man," Louis explains.

"Louis, are you asking me to be your best…" Harvey starts to say, sounding shocked.

"Harvey, I know a lot has happened over the last few months, and a lot of it wasn't good, but one thing that is good is that I think we've become closer; that we're real friends now," Louis admits.

"We are," Harvey confirms.

"Which is why you're the only person I want to be my best man," Louis explains, it being more than clear how serious he is.

"I'd be honored," Harvey admits.

"Thank you, Harvey," Louis responds, looking glad.

"You're welcome, Louis," Harvey responds.

"Didn't see that coming," Katrina admits.

"I did," Donna confirms.

* * *

A while later Katrina has gotten a bit of work done, and then wants to check on Louis. Walking into his office Katrina finds Louis pacing back and forth.

"Hi," Louis greats.

"Hi," Katrina responds. "Louis, should you be doing that?" Katrina asks concerned.

"Prescribed. Light walking. Need to get the blood flowing," Louis explains.

"Okay," Katrina answers. "How are you really feeling?" Katrina asks curious.

"Better," Louis admits. "Thank you for being with me yesterday," Louis admits, as he stops walking, and stands in front of Katrina.

"There is nowhere else I would be," Katrina assures her friend before giving him an awkward hug.

* * *

After spending the morning working on a way to make it so Sidwell had to stay with Giannopoulos Mike is returning the firm. As he is still thinking about what happened the day before when he gets to the firm Mike heads to his mother's office.

"Hey, have you got a minute?" Mike asks his mother, from the doorway of her office.

"Of course," Jessica responds, and Mike heads into her office, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Jessica asks concerned, as Mike sits down across from her.

"Yeah, things are just…" Mike starts to say, trailing off as he struggles to finish the second.

"Michael? What's going on?" Jessica asks concerned.

"If I wasn't your son would I have still gotten my office?" Mike asks, without beating around the bush, as he needs to know.

"You're asking if anyone else who worked at the DA office for two years, who has an 90% win rate, and who worked to save the firm no less than three times in the last year would have been given an office?" Jessica asks, speaking like the answer should be obvious.

"Yeah," Mike admits, looking sheepish.

"Why don't you tell me why you're asking that first?" Jessica asks, looking interested as she is worried about what is going on with her son.

"I heard some associates talking," Mike admits. "They were doubting if I deserve an office. They think I got it just it because I'm your son, and close to Harvey, and I guess I started to wonder too," Mike explains, and as he does Jessica gets up and walks over to her son.

"Mike, you deserve your office," Jessica says, as she sits down next to him. "If you were anyone else, I would have already made you Junior Partner, but I know you won't accept it coming from me," Jessica explains, and Mike knows his mother is right about that. "Which is why as soon as someone other than me or Harvey put you forward for Junior Partner, something which I know without a doubt will happen sometime in the next year, you will become a Junior Partner," Jessica tells her son, as she reaches out and takes his hand. "I am so proud of you, Mike. You are the best associate I have ever seen, better than me, Harvey, any other named partner in this city. You've earned everything you've gotten, and everything you're going to get. Never doubt that," Jessica tells her son, as she doesn't want him to doubt himself.

"Thanks Mom," Mike says, feeling touched.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm telling the truth," Jessica says as she leans forward and hugs her son, kissing the top of his head as she hugs him.

* * *

After his conversation with his mother Mike is feeling a whole lot better, and because of that he left work a little early and headed to his boyfriend's apartment. Thanks to a tip from Donna Mike knew exactly when Harvey left the office and so just as Harvey is arriving home Mike is making dinner.

Walking into the apartment Harvey smells something amazing and feeling confused about what is going on Harvey heads straight to the kitchen where he finds his boyfriend who he hasn't seen all day.

"You're cooking, you don't cook," Harvey says, sounding surprised, as he puts his keys down.

"I do when I have time," Mike admits, turning to face his boyfriend. "And when I need to apologies for being a jerk," Mike admits.

"You ready to talk about what was really bugging you yesterday? Because I'm betting it was more than just Sidwell," Harvey asks, as he walks over to his boyfriend.

"Right before Sidwell showed up asking for a way out I heard some of the other associates talking," Mike explains. "What they said made me doubt… everything. Whether I deserve my office, whether I'm a good lawyer, whether I can have a future in the firm that people will believe I truly earned," Mike admits.

"Mike, you're an incredible Lawyer. You deserve a whole lot more than just an office," Harvey assures his boyfriend.

"Mom told me the same thing," Mike admits.

"Jessica's an incredibly smart woman. You should listen to her; which you should know," Harvey comments.

"Yeah," Mike confirms. "Sidwell showed up just as I was wondering about my future, and then we went at it in the bathroom, and basically, I'm sorry Harvey," Mike admits.

"I accept your apology," Harvey assures his boyfriend. "But the next time something like this happens, you talk to me, and we both agree right now that we don't work and what happens there, affect us," Harvey tells his boyfriend, as he puts his arms around Mike's waist.

"I can do that," Mike responds.

"Me too," Harvey responds. "Dinner smells incredible what have you made?" Harvey asks curious.

"Arroz Con Pollo, Mom and Abuelita Virginia taught me to make it," Mike explains, surprising Harvey and not just because of the perfect Spanish.

"Something tells me this is more than just an apology for being a jerk," Harvey admits, as he knows that for Mike to cook something that Virginia was likely taught as a kid in Cuba, which she passed onto Jessica, and then Mike, then more than just Mike apologizing is going on.

"You're right," Mike confirms. "I realized earlier today that we've known each other a year; I don't know about you, but I feel like that is something to celebrate with something special," Mike admits.

"It is," Harvey confirms, before kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning, after having a very enjoyable night together, Mike and Harvey are arriving at the firm. To Harvey's amusement Mike is carrying a Tupperware container with leftovers.

"I cannot believe you brought leftovers for Jessica," Harvey informs Mike as they step off the elevator.

"It's Abuelita Virginia's Arroz Con Pollo, Mom would murder me if I didn't bring her leftovers," Mike reveals, his voice completely serious, and as does both Harvey and Mike hear the sound of Donna laughing and so they turn to see Donna and Katrina walking and talking, both looking perfectly happy.

"Seems like they're back on track," Harvey notes.

"Think they've talked about what Friday night means yet?" Mike asks curious.

"Hard to say," Harvey admits. "But I'm not sure either of them would let it show when they've come to their decision," Harvey comments.

"Probably not," Mike says, as he and Harvey start to walk towards Jessica's office. "But I feel like we can both guess where it's leading," Mike admits.

"Yep," Harvey confirms as they walk into Jessica's office.

"Mike, Harvey, morning," Jessica greats, and then she sees what Mike's holding. "Is that what I think it is?" Jessica asks curious.

"if you think it is Abuelita Virginia's Arroz Con Pollo then you'd be right," Mike says, as he hands the container over. "I made it for Harvey last night. I thought you'd like some leftovers," Mike explains, as Jessica opens the lid to smell it.

"Thank you," Jessica says, sounding amazed. "I'm going to have it for lunch," Jessica comments.

"You should, it was really good," Harvey admits, causing Mike to smile.

"We'll let you get to work I just thought I'd drop it of for you," Mike explains to his mother.

"I appreciate it," Jessica responds, and once she does Harvey and Mike head out of her office.

* * *

Not long after Harvey and Mike walked into Jessica's office, Jessica is walking into Louis's office.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Jessica says, as she walks into the office.

"Jessica," Louis greats.

"Another eligible bachelor bites the dust," Jessica says, sounding amused.

"Yeah. I mean, no, it's," Louis says, and then chuckles. "It's amazing," Louis admits.

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asks curious.

"Better, thanks," Louis answers, as Jessica leans against the desk.

"I wanted to get you a little welcome-back something," Jessica explains, as she hands over a present. "It's not much. You know, you gave me quite a scare this week," Jessica says, as Louis opens the gift.

"I love it. The Pearson Hardman retreat five years ago," Louis realizes, as he recognizes the picture.

"And you know what I remember most about that night? What an amazing dancer you are," Jessica comments.

"Five years, Long Island School of Ballet," Louis says, and Jessica laughs.

"You weren't dancing ballet that night," Jessica comments.

"Well they say ballet is the foundation for everything," Louis explains.

"Well, sir, you have an amazing foundation," Jessica explains. "I just thought you could add that to your collection," Jessica reveals. "Somewhere between you and… Bruno," Jessica comments.

"It means so much to me that you…" Louis starts to say.

"Come on. After everything we've been through. You're family," Jessica explains as Louis hugs her.

* * *

A little while later Mike, who is curious about just what was going on between Donna and Katrina, not to mention he owes his friend, Mike walks into Katrina's office.

"You look better than you did," Katrina admits as she sees her friend.

"Yeah, Harvey and I had a good night last night," Mike reveals.

"Good. I'm glad," Katrina says, as Mike sits down behind her desk, and she turns to look at him.

"You and Donna, I saw you two this morning," Mike reveals. "You two seemed just as cozy as always," Mike explains.

"We're always cozy?" Katrina asks.

"Well yeah, and that should not be new information," Mike admits. "Have you two talked about Friday night?" Mike asks curious.

"No," Katrina admits.

"Don't you think you should?" Mike asks.

"Probably," Katrina admits. "And at some point I'm sure we will," Katrina reveals.

"You should, it would be good for you both," Mike informs his best friend, as he wants things to be good for both Katrina and Donna as he cares about them both, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey at Mike's place having dinner together. because of what he had to do to Sidwell Mike is feeling pretty lousy and is just picking at his food.

"You want to talk?" Harvey asks his boyfriend.

"Today I destroyed a man's dream, I know Giannopoulos is our client and I did what I had to do, but I still feel pretty damn crap," Mike admits.

"That's because you have an incredible heart," Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"I want to help Sidwell, I feel like I have to do something for him," Mike admits, knowing that at the moment he is talking to his boyfriend as his boyfriend rather than as his boss.

"Mike, one of the things I love most about you is that you want to help everyone, that you always want to do the right thing," Harvey tells his boyfriend, his voice sincere. "But in this situation, there's nothing you can do," Harvey explains.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Mike comments.

"You wouldn't be you if you were," Harvey informs his boyfriend and the two of them drift into silence

* * *

The next morning Mike and Katrina are at breakfast together, and despite his conversation with Harvey the night before Mike still feels like he should do something for Sidwell.

"I know that look," Katrina informs her friend.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks, even though he knows exactly what Katrina is talking about.

"Don't shit me, Mike. You've got that look on your face that tells me that you're going to do something that you shouldn't; something that I'm guessing your Mom and Harvey are going to be very disapproving of," Katrina explains.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking of Sidwell," Mike reveals. "Harvey said there is nothing I can do, but I thought of something that could work," Mike reveals. "I'm just not sure if I should pull the trigger," Mike explains.

"You can't," Katrina says simply. "Harvey's right, there's nothing you can do," Katrina explains to her best friend as they start to walk towards the firm.

* * *

While Mike and Katrina are having breakfast Harvey is just arriving at work, just as he sits down at his desk Donna walks in and closes the door behind her.

"I need to ask you something," Donna says and because he knows her so well Harvey knows it is a big deal for Donna to say it like that.

"You know you can always ask me anything," Harvey responds.

"How did you know you were ready to risk everything to be with Mike?" Donna asks curious.

"Right before Trevor's trial Mike was losing it, he hit himself with his plaster, he was failing apart," Harvey reveals. "It broke my heart to see him like that, and I knew that all I wanted to do was to make sure he was okay," Harvey explains. "When we hugged, it felt right, so did telling him that I love him, and in that moment I knew that I would do whatever I had to do to keep him from being hurt," Harvey explains. "Being with Katrina, how does it make you feel?" Harvey asks curious, knowing that most people would never believe that he would have this conversation.

"That who I am is more than just this job," Donna admits. "I feel like I finally have more. We have fun, and it's easy, and I really like her and want to see what happens next," Donna admits.

"Then I think I'm not the person you should be talking to," Harvey admits.

"Thanks Harvey," Donna says, before leaving.

* * *

A couple of hours later Donna, who knows what she really wants, struts into Katrina's office.

"Do you have a busy day tomorrow?" Donna asks.

"You're Donna, you already know the answer," Katrina responds, looking up, knowing that without a doubt.

"Yeah, I do, I just wanted to see what you'd say," Donna admits.

"Which means you've got an idea for Plans, and you're not sure I'm going to say yes," Katrina realizes.

"After the other night I don't want to make any assumptions," Donna admits, and Katrina can't help but smile.

"Donna, I'm always up for a night with you," Katrina informs her friend. "Especially after Friday night," Katrina adds.

"Dinner, long overdue conversation, maybe a repeat of Friday night, you interested?" Donna asks curious, keeping her voice casual incase Katrina says no.

"Definitely," Katrina confirms.

"I'll see you in the lobby at six," Donna says, before strutting out of Katrina's office.

* * *

A few hours later Louis is in his office when Shelia walks in, and despite how tense things are, Louis is glad to see her.

"I'm glad you came," Louis admits.

"I hope you don't mind," Shelia says, as she puts a picture of herself on Louis's desk. "I thought you might like it," Shelia says, causing both of them to chuckle.

"Shelia…" Louis starts to say.

"It's just a gesture," Shelia explains.

"It's a beautiful gesture," Louis explains. "You're so… you're everything," Louis explains.

"Oh, no, is this where you tell me you're not gonna move to Boston?" Shelia asks, looking disappointed.

"Not everyone sees me the way you do," Louis admits. "Most people take a very, very long time to figure me out," Louis reveals. "It's taken me years and years to get the people here to see past my short temper, and my… weird obsessions," Louis explains.

"Your love of Mudding is not weird," Shelia informs Louis.

"Well, you see, I know that," Louis reveals. "You know who else knows that? Donna, Katrina, Jessica, Mike, and Harvey," Louis reveals. "They appreciate me. They're my family. I'm asking you… please don't make me leave my family," Louis requests, practically begging, as he doesn't want to leave the people who mean more than anything to him.

"I'll move to New York," Shelia says, as she can see how much this means to Louis.

"Yeah. You wont regret this," Louis says, sounding amazing.

"I know I won't," Shelia says.

"I promise I'm gonna give you the best life," Louis says, sounding excited. "We're gonna be a New York power couple. Law by day, love by night. And when we have kids, world, watch out. Sazs-Litts, they're gonna be ridiculous," Louis says, with a huge grin.

"Wait, what?" Shelia asks shocked.

"I mean, let's face it. Our kids? They hit the genetic lottery," Louis says.

"Louis, I don't want kids," Shelia reveals, breaking Louis's heart.

"What?" Louis asks shocked.

"They don't get me," Shelia explains.

"What?"

"I mean…" Shelia starts to say.

"What, what are you talking about?" Louis asks, feeling that Shelia can't be saying what he thinks she is.

"I don't like kids. I like them when they're twenty two and going to law school, but I just…"

"Those would be adults," Louis says, sounding defeated.

"Exactly," Shelia says.

"No, no, no. You may think that now, but when it actually happens, when, when yours, it's so…"Louis starts to say.

"Louis, I am never gonna think that, ever," Shelia admits.

"How can you…" Louis starts to say.

"How can I what? It's who I am," Shelia reveals.

"Shelia, I'm gonna be a father," Louis explains.

"Louis, we're so happy," Shelia says. "We can be happy, just us. I was willing to give up Harvard for you. You can't give up something for me?" Shelia asks.

* * *

While Louis is with Shelia Mike and Harvey are in Harvey's office together, both of them having a drink and listening to Harvey's father's record.

"I almost gave Sidwell a way out," Mike reveals.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"I didn't," Mike assures Harvey. "But I easily could have, and I'm not sure I did the right thing," Mike admits.

"You did what our client needed, that's the job; even if you don't agree with it," Harvey tells Mike.

"I know," Mike responds, with a sigh, as he takes a drink.

"How about we get out of here," Harvey suggests.

"I like sound of that," Mike responds, and once he does Harvey downs his drink.

Once Harvey downs his drink the two of them head out of Harvey's office together. Just as they are getting to the elevator they see Shelia, crying, and right away they realizes what is going on.

"Louis," Harvey and Mike say together, and so rather than heading to the elevator Mike and Harvey head to Louis's office and without a word the two of them sit either side of him. As the three men sit together none of them of them say a word, Harvey and Mike just offer their private support.

* * *

Far away from the firm, in a quiet restaurant, having no idea that their friend is in pain, and being supported by their other friends, Donna and Katrina, both of whom have changed since earlier, are having an enjoyable dinner together.

"You did not think that," Donna says, with a laugh.

"I did. I was very sheltered as a child," Katrina says, in her defence, though she looks really amused. "This is really nice," Katrina admits.

"We've had dinner together a lot," Donna reminds Katrina.

"Yeah, but this is something else… at least I hope it is," Katrina admits.

"It is," Donna confirms. "I know we've got a lot to figure out; especially how things are going to be at the office, but I want us to figure it out," Donna admits. "I want this to be the start of something more," Donna requests.

"Me too," Katrina says, and once she does both she and Donna lean forward, and the two of them exchange their second kiss; which is just as incredible as their first.

* * *

 **AN2:** In Pearson it is revealed that Jessica's mother is from Cuba, so I thought it would be good if I introduced elements of that into this story.


End file.
